


Metamorphose [Part II]

by VendelaP



Series: Metamorphose [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, an INTJ catching feelings, complex themes and discussions, kindness and compassion, learning to love, lisa is even better than jesus, lisa is funny, medival history, some jane eyre vibes, struggling to trust, vlad's heart growing three sizes, vlad/lisa sexytimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelaP/pseuds/VendelaP
Summary: |“Treat those who are good with goodness, and also treat those who are not good with goodness. Thus goodness is attained.” Lao Tzu| Lisa offers kindness to Vlad. Vlad struggles to trust a human after being betrayed so many times in the past. Lisa struggles to bring out the humanity in a man long since thought a monster. Neither can help but fall in love. They are suflete pereche - soul mates. Together, their love will raise mountains and crush kingdoms.





	1. schimbare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my book Metamorphose. This book starts a couple of months into Vlad and Lisa's relationship. Please go to Metamorphose [Part I] to read from the beginning. I will try to fill out all of the first chapters soon so this is a continuous story. Then, I will finish writing Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schimbare: changing

A/N: This is the second part of Lisa/Vlad's love story. I wrote this section first.

* * *

_"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you are not alone." - The Phantom of the Opera_

* * *

After a few months of apprenticeship, a familiar comfort grew in Dracula and Lisa’s daily routine. Both of them loved order and structure, and their schedule fell into normalcy very effortlessly. Lisa would arise around noon, reading during the day and preparing the laboratory for experiments or dissections. She would eat a meal in the afternoon, by herself, often while reading a medical tome. Vlad would sometimes give her other assignments like memorizing plants for medicines or different writing practices. When the sun set, Vlad would arise, overviewing her work from the day and giving her corrections when needed. He would guide her in pharmacy, science experimentation, or surgical practice in the evening. They would often delve into discussions of science, chemistry, mathematics, astronomy, psychology, or philosophy. Lisa loved having a brilliant man treat her as an equal in such discussions, something otherwise unheard of. Vlad loved teaching and discussing with a fellow scholar, a woman dedicated to science and knowledge.

He very rarely had known anyone to share his love for learning and who took an honest interest in his pursuits. Around midnight, Lisa had dinner and Vlad sat with her. He was almost astonished that she didn’t recoil in seeing him drink blood every night beside her. It didn’t seem to bother her, really. She was always more focused on their conversation. And their conversations at dinner continued down very different and interesting trails. In the past few months many unique and unpredictable conversations had arisen, all of them quite interesting in the least. They spoke of alchemy, vampire politics, history, the supernatural, poetry, religion, and often about Vlad’s many mysterious and futuristic inventions. After the meal, Vlad usually walked Lisa to her bedroom and left her to rest while he attended to his duties running the night world and his domain. One night, however, deep into the winter after she came to his castle, their predictable routine was broken. 

It was a cold night, and Vlad had insisted Lisa sit close to the large hearth during dinner so she wouldn't get too cold. She was wearing the beautiful fur-lined cape he had given her a few weeks prior. During dinner, they had spoken of different surgical practices and medicinal treatments from around the world. Nothing out of the ordinary. Afterward, Vlad went to get a bottle of wine from the cellar and golden chalices. 

“Would you like some spiced wine? This is an excellent vintage,” Vlad remarked quietly. Lisa smiled to herself, thinking it funny that a vampire would know of good wines. 

“Yes, thank you,” Lisa answered, watching curiously as Vlad did not stop after one glass but went on to pour another. She raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re having some?” She asked, curious. He nodded.

“Why not?” He teased, returning to his seat at the table. Lisa looked at her mentor.

“I did not know vampires such as yourself drank wine.” Vlad shrugged.

“We can. My taste palate has changed, but I can still consume whatever I wish. I still enjoy the taste of wine sometimes,” Vlad explained, taking a sip from his cup. Lisa wondered what it tasted like to him.

“But you only need to drink blood to survive, yes? You do not need anything else?” She pushed, tilting her head.

“You don’t need to drink wine, either, and yet you do, don’t you?” Vlad responded, challenging her. Lisa smiled, laughing a little.

“You’re right,” she muttered, taking another sip and relaxing in her seat. Vlad never took his eyes off her. He loved making her smile. 

“Things are not so black and white, my dear. You are learning that. Thinking in extremes is what gets humans into trouble a lot of the time,” Vlad went on. Lisa narrowed her blue eyes.

“And yet when I came through your front door you seemed to think that all humans were self-serving and stupid. But now you do not see me as such. That is thinking in extremes, is it not?” Lisa probed, leaning forward. Vlad raised an eyebrow. He loved how much she got under his skin. Barely anyone could make him question himself.

“I have had a lot of experience dealing with humans over the centuries I have lived, and that was the conclusion I drew. I have not known a human looking to seek knowledge for the purpose of helping others for... hundreds of years. I am the only vampire you have ever known. There is a difference,” he replied. Lisa thought for a moment, humming as she did.

“But I was only assuming what you drink and do not drink. That’s a small assumption, and not very important. You were assuming my whole character, my ambitions, and my morals... based completely on my species. I would say that is much more of an unfair assumption. Especially because you _know_ that humans are capable of being interested in knowledge and evolving because you know all about the old Greek and Roman philosophers and scientists. You yourself have studied from the work of humans. And you yourself were once a human, centuries ago. Were you not?” She probed again, mirth lingering at the edge of her smirk. Vlad chuckled. 

“I was. You may be right, Lisa. You may be right,” He concluded without disappointment, grinning a bit as he sipped from his chalice. 

“I’m going to chase that feeling,” Lisa remarked, staring boldly at her ancient master.

“The feeling of being right?” Vlad wondered, raising an eyebrow. Lisa shook her head.

“No. The feeling of making you change your perception of humanity. Of changing your mentality… your psyche, if you will,” Lisa continued. Vlad scoffed at the last bit, eyeing her with disbelief. 

“You think you can get me to change my psyche? My very soul?” He questioned incredulously. He sometimes wondered if she was simply an egomaniac. Who would think they could bend Dracula, the Lord of Darkness, to their will? Lisa was not phased. She did not back down.

“Yes. I think you could. You used to be a man, a very long time ago. You were a human being yourself and-” she started, but Vlad cut her off, waving his hand as if to dismiss the fact.

“And I left that behind me as soon as I discovered a means to transcend humanity. I left my mortality behind as soon as I discovered vampirism and the powers of darkness. My transition was no accident, and indeed I made myself who I am now. I did not look back. And I certainly do not long for the time when I was human.” He spoke boldly and with clarity, leaving no trace of anything that could be called regret. 

“You cut in before I could make my point, Master Dracula. I wasn’t going to say that you miss being a human, per se, but rather that you still retain some components of your humanity. I know you probably won’t admit them willingly, but I surely think you do. And I think you miss some parts of being a human, even though you do not want to be one,” Lisa explained, smiling slightly at the end, her gaze upon Vlad warming. Vlad was not quite sure what she meant at first, running through different ideas of what she could mean. He decided to push her on before denying the accusation.

“Such as?” He asked.

“I think you might become angry with me if I speculate about this, Master,” she answered. Vlad narrowed his eyes. He was indeed interested in her speculations. He relaxed back in his chair, chalice in hand. 

“I told you before to call me by my given name,” Lisa smirked mischievously, looking up at him. 

“Yes, of course, Vlad,” she corrected herself, although it was as if she was thinking something else to herself. 

“Then I will withhold any anger if I feel any. Go on, Lisa. Tell me why I miss being human - I am quite intrigued.” He set down his chalice upon the dining table and folded his arms to thread his fingers. Lisa tucked a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear, looking her master over thoroughly as if she was seeing something beneath the surface.

“I think you’re lonely. And that is very much, in my mind, a human emotion. When you say you enjoy your solitude in this castle, I don’t really believe you, to be honest,” she hypothesized, hoping he wouldn’t break his promise and grow angry at her. Vlad’s face fell, and he was silent for a moment. 

“And why do you think this?” He asked, pressing her on. Lisa leaned forward, coming closer to him. 

“When I came into this castle you could have killed and eaten me right on the spot. But you didn’t. Now, that can be explained by simple curiosity as I have no doubt that you get bored in here, and that would explain why you were curious why a young woman showed up on your front doorstep. However... that doesn’t explain why you let me stay here. If you truly wanted to be alone in this castle and preferred your solitude you would have shut me out and denied me an apprenticeship. I think you have been lonely in here for quite some time and you actually liked the thought of having an apprentice, or a friend. Even though I am human you have still decided to let me stay. I think deep down you wanted a personal relationship with me, and I know this now because you would not have me call you Vlad if you didn’t want something closer than a scholarly relationship. If you just wanted me to be your student you would have me call you by your title as everyone else does. But you do not... I think you want something more than that. I think you don’t want to live a life of solitude anymore.” 

Finished with her speech, Lisa leaned back a bit, watching her master carefully. Vlad’s eyes had been downcast ever since she had said the word lonely, and he had completely avoided her gaze. Lisa had seen plenty of people do this in the past but never Vlad. It usually meant embarrassment or discomfort. When she finished and his gaze remained on the table she knew she had gotten under his skin quite a bit. Perhaps she had hit too close to home, perhaps she had really discomforted him by mentioning something he did not want to discuss. Finally, he looked back at her, red eyes clashing with blue. And he spoke, his words slow and laden with sadness.

“I never _wanted_ to be in solitude here. I never _wanted_ to be alone, Lisa. I have chosen it because in my life I have been betrayed again, and again, and again, and again. My life has been extraordinarily long and ridden with disappointments. I have been betrayed by humans and vampires and sorcerers and witches. I have been betrayed by my kinsmen, associates, friends, family, and lovers. My best friends. Even my wife... But yes, you are right. I do not want to be alone. However, my misanthrope keeps me from reaching out to anyone. I chose solitude a long time ago because I have found it preferable to the endless betrayment I experienced in the time when I let people into my life… I am very powerful and knowledgable and wealthy.

A great many people have tried to walk through my front door and ask for things. Favors, riches, priceless knowledge. And they have almost always disappointed me. Driven by selfish greed and petty disputes. Almost always their goal is either to advance themselves or to diminish their enemies. The reason I let you stay is that you are the only one who was different. You came here claiming to want to help people, not to injure - and to earn knowledge for the sake of others, not yourself. You said that you wanted to do something good for me. I have never heard that. That you wanted to offer kindness to _me_. No one has ever claimed that before. You are different than the rest, I think. If you stay true to your word, of course… If you don’t betray me like the lot of them did…” Vlad’s voice trailed off, his gaze distant and hazy as he recalled all that pain, and sadness, and anger. He was startled when he felt a hand upon his cheek, inhaling quickly and looking up to see Lisa’s beautiful face right in front of him. Her hand was so warm upon his face. Lisa sighed, coming even closer when he did not push away her hand. She cupped the other side of his face, and before she thought about what she was doing she was on his lap. Vlad was taken out of his reverie by this sudden contact. They had barely ever touched in the past. He had never wanted to frighten her away. So at this, he was stunned. He simply looked up into her cerulean eyes, lost for a moment. 

“Vlad... I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that,” she sighed, running her fingers soothingly through his silky black hair. Vlad didn’t want to stop her. Not when her warm fingers were running through his hair and over his skin, so soft. He hesitantly held her in his arms, letting her touch him where she wished.

“You didn’t deserve that. You deserve kindness and happiness and loyalty,” Lisa cooed softly, still touching him affectionately. Vlad fell speechless, and emotion he had barely ever felt. He wondered if the woman was daft. In all honesty, it was because she had a couple of drinks in her and she was a compassionate woman, but Vlad had to wonder. Here she was, putting herself in the arms of Dracula. Vlad the Impaler. The Prince of Darkness. 

“Why would I deserve your kindness, Lisa? Why would you give it to _me_?” He whispered, the words quiet on his lips and hard to get out. His heart felt uncomfortable in his chest. She was smoothing her fingers over his jaw and holding his neck. She was very close. So warm and real in his arms. He could hear her heart beating in her chest.

“Because the people in this world who are hurt the most deserve the most kindness. The people who are most injured deserve the most healing. You deserve my kindness more than anyone because you are in need of it the most. And I am very happy to give it to you. You have shown me so much kindness thus far, and I want to reciprocate it,” she explained, smiling beautifully. 

“But I have done so many terrible things, Lisa. I’ve killed thousands of humans. Your people call me a demon. They call me Satan, for all of my heinous crimes. How could you look past that?” Lisa ran her thumb over his full lips. 

“Because fearing you or hating you would bring nothing but more pain. Condemning you for what you have done in the past accomplishes nothing. Other people may see a monster, Vlad, but I don’t. I see a man who is very much in need of selfless kindness... I see the possibility that you could change. That you could see the good in people again. But you would never know the goodness in people if you were never shown it. But I’m here. I can show you kindness, and grace, and compassion. And I will... I will, Vlad, if you let me,” Lisa continued, smoothing her hands over his face and his hair as he spoke. 

Vlad watched her very carefully, for any tell of a lie, any tell of deceit, and yet he found none. He was very good at reading human emotions and calling them out in their deceptions. And yet he found none. She was telling the truth. Vlad was astonished. He couldn’t think- he couldn’t remember a time when anyone had showed such grace. His eyes went wide and when she spoke he couldn’t help it as tears sprang in his eyes. There was a lump in his throat and he wasn’t sure why. She was so beautiful it was heartwrenching, he thought, sitting on top of him, her golden hair spilling over her shoulders and brushing against his chest. Her pale skin was luminous in the candlelight, her cheeks warm from the wine and their closeness. Her eyes were clear as the sky and called out to him as a siren’s did. Yet she had no powers, she was not supernatural. She was not a goddess in human form as he had told himself. She was human. A lovely, kind, intelligent, beautiful, merciful human.

Lisa was looking at him as well, very closely. She saw the tears prick in his eyes as she began to speak, and she saw them go glassy when she offered to give him kindness, and at that moment, she knew she was right. This was exactly the right thing to do. There was a man in there, deep beneath the monster, and man who very much needed to be loved. She was sure he could change. She was positive. Vlad moved his hand to cup her face, very gently. Lisa moved closer but decided she wanted him to be the one to do it. She wanted him to be the one to start a different path. To start a new journey with her. 

And then he kissed her, and it felt like something inside him was sparking into life. Lisa leaned in, eager for his touch, and fell into it. It felt so easy, so natural, to kiss him. And in that kiss Vlad new he was changing everything. Lisa was changing everything, and deep down he knew he wanted her to. He wanted her to fill the void in his soul and bring life into his undead heart. He wanted to feel the emotions he had long since forgotten. Those of happiness, companionship, and even, perhaps… _love_.

**A/N: Please review! If you want me to write more, let me know :) Thanks**


	2. învăţare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> învăţare: learning

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support so far! I originally wrote this piece as a drabble but now it is a book.**

* * *

_"Change is the end result of all true learning." - Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

Lisa loved Vlad’s laboratory. She wished to spend years inside of it, learning until her heart’s content. However, she always knew she had a destiny she wanted to achieve, a goal to help the people of Wallachia, and that drive pushed her forward to be as timely as she could be with her studies. She wanted to learn as much as she could in as short a period of time so she could go out into the world and be a great doctor for her people. But even early on into her studies, she knew that her affection for the lab, and perhaps even its master, would keep her coming back as long as she was able. She sat across from her master in the lab, her array of notes and texts spread out over her favorite studying table.

  
“Just a minute, if you allow. I want to review my papers quickly before we begin. I took notes on this text a few days ago so I wish to review,” Lisa proposed, looking at Vlad seated in his ornate chair. He nodded. Their relationship had been strayed from that of master and student as of late, but Lisa still took to treating him with the respect she would for a teacher. Vlad made no move to change it. She was still his student, after all, even if their personal relationship was changing.

  
“Go ahead."

  
Vlad took a while looking her over as she read over her own notes to prepare for the session. She was wearing one of the dresses he had given her a few months prior, a royal navy cotehardie made of velvet and silk. Lisa had come to his castle in peasant clothes, shapeless and over-worn. Her only scarf was practically coming apart at the seams. He did not remark upon her state of dress when she came to him, knowing that she was poor and would not have money for finery anyway. But he decided it would be the polite thing to do to give her some proper gowns and skirts, so one night while they worked, he had his servants lay out the clothes he had ordered for her. When he saw the bright smile that lit up her face when she found them in her bedroom, it made something in his chest ache. Sometimes in the dark of the night, when he was alone, he would sit and scheme for hours of how he could incur that joyous smile once again.

In truth, it was not that easy for him to do. Firstly, because making people feel joy was completely out of his social milieu, and he was not used to it at all. Secondly, because Lisa was not an ordinary woman. She did not fawn over trinkets or jewels as other humans did. She had loved the dresses, but Vlad was coming to expect that was for reasons other than vanity. He had taken her old clothes to be mended when he gave the new ones, and he had felt the rough fabric in his own hands. Perhaps she was simply delighting that she could wear comfortable fabrics for once in her life and not the scratchy things she had before. Or perhaps, he wondered, she was rejoicing because that was the first time he had ever truly been courteous or chivalrous on his own accord. Maybe she was delighted that he was thinking about her needs without being prompted. He never used to think of such things before she came.

  
He blinked out of his reverie, focusing on her once again. The dark blue dress fit her perfectly, contouring her lithe form elegantly and making her appear much more a lady than a peasant. It was not too ornate, the only detailing a gold-embroidered belt set low on her waist to match the buttons that ran down the front of the dress. She looked so lovely in it, he thought. He had picked the gold accents to match the color of her beautiful, honey blonde hair. That day she had pulled it back in a ribbon at the base of the head, which he had given her as well. Many of the shorter pieces that framed her face still hung loosely, the curls beautifully chaotic. Vlad understood the church’s thinking in putting restrictions on how women wore their hair. It was a sexist practice, but in honest it did distract him sometimes. When they were at work or sitting together, sometimes he would get lost thinking about running his fingers through her hair, or combing it out and playing with it. She was so beautiful. He looked over her pretty pink lips and then down further, over her elegant neck and chest. Her pert breasts were bound together somewhat by the tightness of the dress, revealing a bit of cleavage. He could see the hardness of her nipples through the fabric of the dress. Idly, he wondered if it was too cold in the laboratory for her. In truth, he didn’t think Lisa would notice his staring. He would often indulge in it when she was earnestly working, soaking up the knowledge he gave her. Usually, she was too involved with her studying to notice him looking at her at all. But not this day. His gaze flicked back up to her face and he found her eyes wide and staring right at him. Lisa smirked, fighting back laughter.

“Are you eyeing my decolletage?” Lisa giggled, finding it very funny. When Vlad’s eyes went wide and his expression deadpanned, she laughed even more. He was embarrassed, a feeling he was very unfamiliar with. He looked away somewhat sheepishly and scoffed, wondering if he should even deny it. He opted for an apology. She already knew he had been staring.

“I- I’m sorry. That was inappropriate of me,” he apologized, thankful at least that she was not angry with him. When he locked eyes with her again, her expression was full of mirth.

“It’s alright. Little things like that let me know you’re a man deep inside. Not a monster. I don’t think monsters would ever look that shameful. Like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie tin,” she giggled again, and Vlad couldn’t help but chuckle a little at himself. She was right.

“I can put a shawl on if you’re too distracted. It’s a bit chilly in here, anyway,” she proposed humorously. Vlad stood, wanting a break from his embarrassment, anyway.

“I’ll bring you one, dear. Just a minute.” With that he disappeared from the room, going to her wardrobe to bring her the matching royal blue shawl wrap lined with white fox fur. When he stepped back into the lab he approached her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled as he did so, watching him as he put it on her. Lisa was secretly rejoicing as she watched the monstrous side of him fade away. She could see him remembering the little chivalries he must have done when he was a prince, so many years ago. When he finished clasping it she leaned forward and kissed his cold cheek. When she pulled away Vlad was smiling, but all too soon he was turning and walking back to the other side of the table. He sat back in his spot, returning to the role of a teacher once again. She sat back down as well, trying to focus again.

“Tell me what you remember from our previous lessons, Lisa. Tell me what you know of Mondino de Luzzi’s work.” Lisa nodded, flipping over her notes so she could not read from them. Vlad often gave her oral exams such as these.

“He was born 1270 Anno Domini, in Bologna. He is credited in the medical world as being the restorer of anatomy. He reintroduced the practice of public dissection of human cadavers in Italy. He has written one of the only books of anatomical texts since the fall of the Ancient Empires. He studied at the University of Bologna in the Colleges of Medicine and Philosophy. In his work he used a tripartite approach to anatomy, classifying certain chambers of the body and ranking them by their importance and nobility. He thought the skull enclosed the “animal members”, the middle ventricle held the “spiritual members”, and the abdomen held the “natural members”. He argued that only simple structures should be studied distinctly in anatomy, such as the bones and arteries. His work Anathomia corporis humani, written in 1316, is considered the first example of a modern dissection manual and the first true anatomical text known. However, that is not to say it did not have fallacies. There are many imperfections in his work, but his efforts improved the field immensely,” Lisa answered, her hand on the book itself, as Vlad owned one of the forty original copies. She looked to her master, his face devoid of emotion for the moment.

“And what do I think of his work?” Vlad asked.

“You think that he was making progress in the field. However, he had significant flaws in many of his anatomical structures and has made some crucial mistakes. Also, the drawings he provides are often simplified, changed, or incorrect. You think he put in a good effort, but he was lacking and faulty in many aspects,” Lisa answered. Vlad inclined his head, reaching for the answer he desired.

“And?”

“And there is no room for error in medicine or surgery. Noble efforts do not save lives, precise actions do,” she answered, repeating the mantra he had said to her so many times as they reviewed the work of past medical practitioners.

“Did you complete the corrections to his anatomical drawings as I asked you to do?” Lisa handed him a leather-bound journal. He flipped through the pages, looking at her corrections. She had traced the drawings of de Luzzi’s work on the left side and drawn the correct version of the anatomy on the right, all of it labeled and organized correctly. He could sense Lisa’s nervousness as he reviewed her work. She was always a bit apprehensive when he reviewed her progress. He knew she hated to fail, regardless of the topic or task at hand. She aimed to do everything perfectly and put herself to a very high standard. It was one of the things he loved most about Lisa, and one of the personality traits they shared.

“And the evening’s experiment is set-up per my instructions?” He asked, walking to the lab table to his right, where various beakers and medicinal ingredients were laid out to his specifications.

“Yes, everything’s ready.”

Vlad smiled, finally. He turned to meet her gaze, his expression warm.

“You have made tremendous progress, Lisa, and in such a brief period of time. I believe most medical apprentices would have to study for years to achieve the level of understanding you have of medicine. And these last few experiments you have achieved well on your own,” Vlad encouraged. He did not compliment her verbally very often, and when he did, Lisa was thrilled. She smiled widely, stepping towards him.

“η ευχαρίστηση στην εργασία βάζει την τελειότητα στην εργασία (i efcharístisi stin ergasía vázei tin teleiótita stin ergasía). Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work,” Lisa replied. Vlad nodded, pleased with her wit and passion.

“Thank you so much, Vlad. I cannot even express how grateful I am that you have been teaching me. I am learning so many things,” she continued, reaching for his cold hands and holding them in her own. He looked down upon her angelic face fondly, relishing in the feeling of her hands in his.

“I am pleased to help you, my dear. And because you enjoy the quotes of Aristotle so much, hopefully, you will be familiar with this one: Οι μορφωμένοι διαφέρουν από τους αθάνατους όσο οι ζωντανοί από τους νεκρούς (Oi morfoménoi diaféroun apó tous athánatous óso oi zontanoí apó tous nekroús).”

“The uneducated differ from the educated as much as the living from the dead,” Lisa replied, remembering the translation. Vlad looked down and smiled.

“Yes, indeed,” he answered. Lisa placed a hand on his chest and he held her close.

“Do you believe it? Do you think education can make that much of a difference?” She asked, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

“Oh, I believe it makes a drastic difference. Of course, some people are inclined to learn. They have a desire for it. Such as you and I. Others prefer to live in ignorance and stupidity. That is what the church wants, of course. They want the peasants and nobles alike to be stupid enough to not question reality and listen blindly to what they have to say. The people will often enjoy a simple and incorrect answer rather than a complex, real one. Their superstitions proceed unchecked. There is a reason the masses have allowed the church to take so much power and answer questions for them. The church does not require them to think, only to follow. Instead of finding real solutions, they pray for God to solve the problem for them. If their prayer is answered, they will say it is a miracle, and if their prayer is not answered, they will say it was his will and let it go,” Vlad ruminated, his words laced with disgust and irritation. Lisa stepped away from his embrace and leaned back against the lab counter, crossing her arms over her chest as he continued.

“What the church does is perpetuate stupidity and falsehoods that in turn increase their own power. If someone falls sick they will not say it is because of contamination and poor diet, they will say it is because they failed to act in a way that the church approves of. That they sinned, and that is why they are suffering. This keeps their followers from becoming intelligent and keeps their loyalty through fear and manipulation. And they know this very well. The more intelligent a person becomes, the farther they stray from the Church. Not religion, necessarily. But the institution of the Church, yes. They have succeeded in getting people to do what they want through the threat of damnation and purgatory for hundreds of years. I have seen them do this for centuries. That is how they make money, stay in power, and thrive. Through fear and ignorance. The church has strayed very far from what Jesus Christ might have intended it would be. And the Church will be your biggest adversary, my dear.” Vlad looked over her expression carefully. She looked disheartened, her eyes downcast, an expression he had barely ever seen her show to him. Dracula stepped closer and gently brushed a few stray curls from her face.

“What are you thinking, Lisa?” He asked quietly, stepping closer to her again. She looked up at him, a slight scowl on her pretty features.

“I know it will be difficult, Vlad. I understand. But it needs to be done. Someone in my species needs to stand up to them. Revolutions start in small ripples. If I heal people, and I teach a few people, it is possible that the word will spread. Slowly, at first, but if people start to really see the results - if they see others being healed by real medicine and science, maybe things can start to change. If their loved ones are healed by my medicine, maybe they will start to question things. It’s a difficult venture, yes. But I will try to oppose the Church to the best of my ability. I have dedicated my life to healing and medicine, and so I would rather be killed by the Church for trying to do my work than stay quiet like the rest of my people and let them perpetuate their falsehoods.” She knew herself and she was never one to give up. Vlad sighed.

“You are a remarkably brave woman, Lisa. Perhaps the bravest human I have ever known. But I would not let them hurt you. I would never let it get that far. I would protect you,” Vlad promised, holding her head in his hands. Lisa smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss him. Vlad hummed in his chest, delighting in the feeling of her lips on his. When she pulled back he held her close in his arms.

“You would protect me? A mere human woman?” She teased lightly, running her thumb playfully over his goatee. Vlad knew it was an intense statement, and perhaps a premature exclamation of his affections, but he had always embraced his emotions in their fullest extent.

“Yes. In any way possible. You are valuable beyond measure, Lisa,” he answered sincerely, his eyes bearing deep into hers. Lisa blushed fiercely. She chuckled.

“What do you mean? Valuable to whom?” she asked, embarrassed by his affections. Vlad smiled at the way her cheeks flushed and her heart beat faster at his words. He took a tendril of her golden hair between his fingers.

“To everyone around you. Humans do not deserve you, dear. Or your immeasurable kindness. You are better than them, in every way,” he ventured. Her warmth was intoxicating and he did not let her go. He didn’t want to.

“Vlad, stop. You’re being dramatic. I’m just a peasant woman who wants to be a doctor, I’m not Jesus,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Lisa, you just told me you would be willing to die at the hands of the church to help the people of Wallachia. That doesn’t sound very different than a martyr to me,” Dracula explained. Lisa thought for a moment. The comparison seemed strange to her.

“And what do you think of martyrs, Vlad?” She asked him. He sighed gently, looking off into the distance.

“...I don’t understand them. I don’t understand why a person would do such a thing. Why they would risk their lives for others. Or for any cause, really,” he murmured.

“Some people value a cause over their own life. Some people value helping the world over their own life. People have different values, Vlad,” she explained, breaking from his grasp and walking around the lab.

“Yes, of course,” he murmured, thinking to himself for a moment about the nature of martyr hood. He had thought in the past it was simply a form of delusion, an act in an effort to draw sympathy or worship. But he did not say that, for he knew that was not the case for Lisa. She was making him question himself, he realized. Question his own beliefs. The thought worried him a bit as he thought about it some more, wondering just how much a human woman could change him. But as he compared his life before Lisa came to his castle to his life with her, he realized he would much rather have her with him, changing things, rather than live in loneliness again.

“You’re really thinking about that, aren’t you?” Lisa called out. Vlad blinked rapidly, realizing he had been staring off in thought for far too long. Lisa was already seated at the experimentation table, ready to begin. Vlad hummed in agreement.

“Yes, I was.” Lisa frowned.

“Well, I don’t want to depress you with those thoughts. Like you said yourself, you would protect me. We don’t have to think about it. Now, come and help me with the properties of this herb, please,” Lisa beckoned, gesturing him over to her at the table. Vlad dropped the thought happily and focused on reality once more. His Lisa was alive and well, and learning more each day.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Thanks!**


	3. limitările studiului și ale sufletului

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> limitările studiului și ale sufletului: limitations of the study and the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and kudos so far! I am trying to write more of this whenever I have the time. Please let me know if you want to beta read for me. In this chapter, there are two quotes to think on. One for Vlad, and one for Lisa. If you are curious about either, I encourage you to look them up! PLEASE REVIEW! :)

CHAPTER THREE: limitările studiului și ale sufletului

* * *

Vlad

_“It’s lonely at the top.”_ \- INTJ (The Mastermind) Personality Type 

Lisa 

_“Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! I have as much soul as you, and full as much heart!_ ” - Jane Eyre

* * *

“So, how does this work?” Lisa asked, blue eyes wide and sparkling as she took in the engineering marvel that transported the castle. The floating dodecahedron bobbled up and down, spinning and whirling around unfathomably. It glowed with electricity and buzzed with innate magnetism and energy. Vlad and Lisa stood just in front of it on the raised dais, hundreds of feet from the floor below. 

“It’s very complicated, my dear. _Very complicated_. No one else on Earth has magical engineering this advanced,” Dracula began. Lisa stepped forward.

“Magical engineering? How is that different from normal engineering?” She wondered. Vlad took a breath, thinking about ways to explain this to Lisa. 

“It combines the hard sciences with my own magical abilities. I’m manipulating both... together,” he explained, to which she furrowed her brow.

“But, how do they work in synthesis?” 

“Lisa, I would have to teach you a lot about basic engineering for even a simple explanation to make sense to you, I’m sorry,” Vlad apologized. Lisa touched his arm, urging him on.

“Try, please. I know I might not understand how, but I want to hear you explain it. Maybe one day I can look back and I will understand,” she prompted him, offering a warm and hopeful smile. 

“It is called teleportation. You have learned about particles already, and how materials are made up of microscopic components. I have the ability to manipulate particles, which is considered a magical ability. It transcends the normal laws of physics. I can move particles with my mind. If the object it a smaller size, such as a piece of furniture, or even myself, I need only to concentrate and then transport. However, when transporting an object as large as the castle, it becomes too hard to transport the entire thing using only my concentration. So, I constructed this feat of mechanical engineering to help focus and guide transportation. It is difficult to explain so simply, but in essence, I focus on a particular area I want to move the castle to, and the mechanism helps me realize my intent in all areas of the castle. All of the engineering equipment below us also helps to move the castle, though mechanical means.” Lisa gazed up at her master and lover, wide-eyed and awed by him. 

“I had no idea the magical and physical could be combined in such a way. This is fascinating.”

“Truthfully, Lisa, I think that magic is just a word used to describe science that most people do not yet understand. Well, everyone, probably, except for me. I can see science extend in ways other people have never even imagined...” A silence passed between them. Lisa looked up at Vlad’s contemplative face. 

“Do you ever feel cut off from other people because of your intellect?” She asked, and although the question surprised him, he immediately knew the answer. 

“ _All the time,_ ” Vlad answered. He withheld a sigh. Having god-like superiority made him feel wonderful at times, invincible and positively unstoppable, but at the same time it created a stark division between him and everyone around him. 

“Even with my generals and my councils,” he sighed shallowly, looking off into the distance. 

“Even with me?” Lisa asked. When Vlad turned to look over her expression he was not sure if she was worried or offended. Without even thinking, Vlad reached out to hold her. 

“No, not with you, Lisa,” he soothed. Lisa made a face.

“You just told me I was too stupid to even warrant an explanation of this device,” she retorted. Vlad’s eyes went wide. He scoffed.

“Dear, I didn't mean it to come off that way. Is that how you heard it?” He asked. She nodded.

“I’m sorry, Lisa, but I truly doubt you will be able to understand,” Vlad responded. Lisa scowled in response, drawing away from him. 

“If I don’t understand something, and I ask, _teach me_ . Do not deny me simply because _you_ think I will be unable to understand. If you take the time to teach me these things then maybe you won’t feel so lonely. Maybe then someone could finally compete with your massive intellect,” she quipped boldly, turning on her heel and walking away from him, stepping out onto the raised platform. Vlad tensed up, struck by her words and her fierce passion. Her boldness was exactly the reason he harbored an affection for her, and yet it inevitably meant that he was going to be on the receiving end of her rancor when she was directing it towards him. 

“Lisa, I didn't mean to offend or belittle you, it’s only that-” Vlad started to follow behind her, worried that he had struck a nerve in her, a worry that was quickly evident. Lisa whipped around suddenly, golden hair flying over her shoulder, beautiful features drawn in a careful, yet fiery, boldness.

“You think that because I am poor, and young, and naive, that I am beneath you? Less capable than you? That it would be _impossible_ for a woman such as myself to rise to your level of intellect? That I will accomplish less than you in my life? You cannot define my abilities and set parameters for me based on what _you_ _think_ I can achieve, Dracula. What I can achieve is only determined by the facilities of _my_ mind and the strength of _my_ will. Not by you!” She proclaimed loudly, defiantly, her confidence a tangible feeling in the vastness of the air that surrounded them. 

Vlad, not unlike the first time they met, was shocked and ultimately impressed by Lisa. He took a step back from her as she screamed at him in the end, taken aback by her passion. He willed his face to calm. He was much more frustrated with himself than with her. Vlad knew he was no longer used to dealing with other people as equals. He was only used to dealing with his subordinates, and even his personal and sensual relationships were that of dominant and submissive. He was not accustomed to keeping himself from condescension. Politeness had been forgotten many centuries ago along with love, and he had become almost feral as a result. Vlad lowered his head briefly before closing his eyes and sighing.

“Please forgive me for insulting you. I think you are very smart Lisa, and very capable. I… I am sorry. I am not accustomed to treating others as equals in any facet of my life. I forgot kindness and genuine respect long ago,” he apologized, raising his gaze slowly to meet hers. Vlad noticed her expression had softened considerably, but she had not closed any of the distance in between them.

“Let me ask you this. Do you respect me?” Lisa questioned him firmly.

“Yes,” Vlad answered, just as firm.

“Do you want to have someone be able to converse with you at your level of intellect? Or, would you prefer to continue to be lonely, as you are now?” She questioned him again. Her gaze was steady, sparking blue eyes locked onto his form. Vlad stilled.

“I do want you to be able to converse with me about these things, and I’m apologizing for my condescension, Lisa. Of course, you have the capability to learn about such things. I shouldn’t have insinuated otherwise.” 

“Then why did you?” She probed.

“Firstly, I didn’t think you want to learn about something so far from the realm of medicine and biology. Secondly, I didn’t mean to. You told me it came across that way,” Vlad quipped.

“It did!” Lisa quipped back. Vlad took a step forward.

“Well, I’m sorry.” He repeated himself. Lisa let go of the tension in her body, muscles relaxing. She sighed. 

“ _Okay_.” Vlad didn’t like that answer.

“Won’t you forgive me?” He asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Lisa looked up at him. 

“Yes,” she replied, somewhat meekly. She did not look very satisfied. Vlad tipped her chin up so he could see the expression on her face more clearly.

“You still seem upset with me,” he noted, scowling as he looked over her dissatisfied, angelic features. Her long golden lashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked. He cupped her rosy cheek in his palm. 

“I’ve been treated like that all my life. As if I don’t have the capabilities to understand, or learn, or create the way men of status do. As if my pursuits in knowledge are not as valuable or important. When you said that you reminded me of all the other men I have tried to learn from… men who have shut me down. Denied me,” she explained. Vlad internally cringed, realizing that she was likely comparing him to men of the cloth who denied her knowledge because of sexism and elitism. 

“I wanted you to be different,” she mumbled, quietly breathing the words into his palm. Vlad’s expression grew fiercely passionate. 

“ _I am._ I will be. I will teach you anything you want to know. Everything you want to know. I promise I won’t try to limit you, Lisa. I want you to succeed, I do,” Vlad clarified, forcing her to make eye contact with him. He understood more than anything having an intense, insatiable thirst for knowledge. 

“Really?” She asked, standing taller. Vlad held her close.

“Yes,” he assured her. Lisa smiled, happily, but always with her characteristic hint of mischief.

“Then teach me this. Now. Prove it to me,” she dared him, eyeing him boldly. Vlad raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“This?” He gestured to the hovering dodecahedron, “The teleportation device?” Lisa nodded.

“Yes! That’s what I came here for, Vlad!” She laughed. Vlad made a face.

“You want me to teach you how to use it?” He wondered, a bit fearful at the nightmarish prospect. She could bring the entire system to ruin if she tried to manipulate it without having a firm grasp of magic. He briefly imagined the castle splitting into a million pieces because he would not be able to deal with the alternative of turning her away and breaking her heart if he denied her.

“No, no. I want you to teach me how it works. How you are able to use it,” she explained.

“Aah, I see,” Vlad breathed a sigh of relief and he thought for a moment, contemplating about where to start. He breathed in and out.

“Right now?” He asked again. 

“Yes,” Lisa responded. She put her hand on her hip. Vlad wanted to kiss her but feared it would be seen as an act of sexism and only incur more of her anger, so he stopped himself. It was so hard to resist her when she was so boldly defying him. Vlad smiled.

“Alright, then. First, we will go to the library.” His voice was decidedly optimistic.

“The library? Which one?” She asked.

“Three, actually. First, the main library, for texts on physics in the material world. Then, my personal library, for the texts I have written about engineering, both physical and metaphysical. Finally, my library on the arcane and magical arts. You will have to study from all three areas to have an understanding of the teleportation device. I will teach you about these subjects and how they converge together to create magical engineering,” Vlad began leading her by the hand down the hallway as he talked. Lisa stopped, pulling on his hand and urging him to still. 

“How long could this take?” Lisa asked curiously. Vlad pondered for a moment.

“Weeks, I would suppose. Probably months. It depends how quickly you take to both physics and magic… which I’m sure you will do _inexorably well_ , my dear,” he assured her, squeezing her hand slightly. Lisa smiled deeply. Warmth and happiness smoothed over her pretty features. She drew Vlad into a close embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his chest. 

“You would really do all of that for me?” She asked, reaching up to lightly stroke his cheek. 

“Of course,” Vlad answered, sure of his reply, “I would do anything for you.” Their closeness allowed Vlad to feel even the slight quickening of her heartbeat. Her joy was infectious, and he could feel his own mouth emulating her smile. Her anger and fear about him had dissolved, and she sunk into his touch. 

“Vlad…” she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer so she could kiss him with all of the passion in her heart. The kiss dragged on, both of them accentuating their passion for the other over and over again. Finally, Vlad drew back from her. Lisa was winded, and a bit dazed, looking up at him with rosy cheeks and kiss-bitten lips. He wanted to devour her all over again from the sight but restrained himself.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you right away, Lisa," he chuckled against her cheek, "I thought this had some sort of immediate importance to you." Lisa laughed, leaning backward and letting Vlad support her in his arms. She shook her head.

"No. That's not important to me. We don't need to study this right now," Lisa explained, to which Vlad raised a brow. 

"I thought you just told me you wanted me to teach you this right away. That it was important? That I would show you at once-" Vlad was cut off.

"That was not the point. I wanted to test you a little bit, Vlad. I wanted to see if you would really support me in any of my pursuits, or if you would try to stop me. And I wanted to know if you would stay true to your word, which you did. I wanted to know that I can trust you to help me and not to limit me." 

"Usually, it is the student who has to prove they are worthy of being taught by the master, and not the other way around," Vlad commented.

"Usually, women are not allowed to learn. Usually, ailments are left in the hands of religious leaders, and people die without ever getting real medical help. Just because something is done one way for a long time does not mean it should be done that way forever. And I think learning should be a two-way relationship. It should be relational, not transactional. My acceptance of you as my teacher is just as important of your acceptance of me as your student. We should both respect and grow with each other," Lisa argued, threading her fingers through his dark hair.

"You're unbelievable, Lisa," Vlad muttered, rather dazed himself. Dazed by her beauty, her intelligence, and her grace under pressure.

"How so?" She asked. Vlad gave her a kiss.

"Unbelievably amazing."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. ai intrat în fluxul meu de sânge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ai intrat în fluxul meu de sânge: you've gotten into my bloodstream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review this chapter when you're done! 
> 
> Also, I would recommend listening to the song this chapter is based on while you read. It is called "Bloodstream", by Stateless.

Chapter 4

_“ I think I might've inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You’ve gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you floating in me”_

_-Bloodstream, Stateless_

The fire crackled away in the large stone hearth, warming the upper library and its two occupants. Lisa and Vlad had been going over her anatomical drawings for hours, but Lisa had decided she was finished with her studies for the night. Vlad closed the medical tomb, placing it back on the shelf. Lisa stood and walked over to him.

“Are you ready to retire for the night?” He asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in close. Lisa leaned back in his embrace, smoothing her hands over his overcoat. She hummed and she took in his handsome features, warmed by the firelight. The soft orange light gave him a much more earthly appearance, she thought. She shook her head.

“No, not yet,” she answered, thinking, “I want you to read to me.” Vlad blinked. 

“Read to you?” He asked. Lisa looked over the books on the library’s shelves. She broke away from Vlad’s arms to look them over. 

“Yes, a story. Something classic,” she hummed, running her finger over the bindings. Dracula really did have the most amazing collection of books she could ever imagine. She wished she could read them all.

“I have a first edition of the Theogony on the second floor. Shall I read that to you?” Vlad asked. Lisa turned around. She remembered Vlad telling her how he cared for Hesoid.

“The Greek myths?” She wondered. He nodded.

“That sounds lovely, yes,” Lisa agreed. Vlad looked upwards to the second level of the library. There were hundreds of rows of books across the two floors of this library. The second level was encased by a railing that wrapped around the room; Several spiral staircases provided access. All of the intricate woodwork was constructed with antique dark walnut, polished and shined to perfection. The deep burgundy drapes had been drawn, seeing that it was nighttime, and through the windows, the wintery landscape blustered in the wind. They were very high up in the castle, so the snow-capped trees and mountains seemed quite distant. It might have been cold outside, but in the library it was warm. Lisa turned her attention to Vlad. When he had found the correct tome, he raised a hand and used his magic to pull the book outwards and then bring it down to his hand. Lisa chuckled.

“Is it strange to you?” He asked, remembering that she was unaccustomed to him using magic in front of her. She smiled.

“No, I laughed because it seems a little lazy,” she giggled. It was only one flight of stairs. Vlad scoffed as he approached her.

“Or, perhaps, it was because I didn’t want to part from your lovely company if I didn’t have to,” he rebuked, smiling at her. Lisa smiled back.

“Alright, that’s fair,” she conceded, walking to the seating area. A beautifully upholstered red chaise lounge sat in front of the hearth. It sat upon a very large, elaborate black and white persian rug. Priceless, she was sure. She sat on the lower end of the chaise lounge, reaching out to stroke the leopard blanket that had been thrown over the top. 

“This is castle is much cozier than I imagined it would be from the outside,” she commented, running her hand over the blanket.

“Well, I am something of a recluse, if you haven’t noticed. I rarely leave, so I enjoy keeping my home comfortable,” Vlad responded. Lisa hummed in response. She looked closer at the jagged edge of the blanket.

“Is this real fur?” She asked suddenly. Vlad huffed.

“Yes, it is real leopard fur. From the high Andes. One of my generals sent it as a gift last year,” he responded. Lisa scowled.

“Why do your generals send you gifts?” She wondered, looking at him. Vlad blinked.

“Because I am their King,” he answered. Lisa pursed her lips. She knew of another King of Wallachia, and it wasn’t him.

“You’re the King?” She questioned him. Vlad made a noncommittal noise.

“I am their King. I am the Lord of the Dark World,” he replied truthfully. Lisa nodded, thinking about that. He had so much power, really. It frightened her a little. She was tampering with the soul of someone truly powerful. Even more powerful than a human King. That thought intimidated her a bit.

“What is the animal called?” She asked absentmindedly.

“A snow leopard, or _panthera uncia_ in Latin. It is a beautiful and majestic animal,” Vlad sighed. He set the book down on the end table and removed his cape, throwing it over a chair. Lisa ran her fingers over the pelt.

“It’s so soft,” she cooed. Vlad sat right down next to her.

“Which myth would you like me to read, my dear?” He asked, picking up the ancient text. 

“The Birth of Aphrodite,” she decided. Vlad hummed in agreement. 

“Very fitting,” he commented quietly. Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that- well you could easily be Aphrodite yourself, my dear,” he serenaded. With her golden blonde hair and her perfect face, she was just as pretty as any goddess could be. Lisa turned to look at him. Vlad met her gaze. 

“Vlad!” She protested. She was blushing, and she was also waiting for something, but what it was he couldn’t say. Her heartbeat increased as she scooted closer to him. 

“Lisa, what is it?” He asked. Lisa’s eyes flicked down to his hands and then back to his face. She pursed her lips.

“Will you hold me?” She whispered timidly. Vlad exhaled quickly. He hated how he was unable to pick up on such things. Romance was a bit of a foreign concept to him.

“Yes, of course, I will,” he answered, lifting his arm so she could curl up next to him. She eagerly accepted his embrace, leaning against his broad chest. Her head fit perfectly between his shoulder and the curve of his neck. She tucked her legs to the side as Vlad wrapped his arm comfortably around her.

“Wait, let me get the blanket,” she insisted, reaching out to pull the fur over their laps. She sighed when she finally sunk into him, comfortable in her Master’s arms. 

“Shall I begin?” Vlad asked. Lisa hummed in agreement. Vlad thumbed through the ancient pages, searching for the myth of the goddess Aphrodite. He was grateful to start reading because, in all honesty, he needed a distraction from the lure of Lisa’s insatiable warmth and the intimacy of their position together on the lounge. 

“And so soon as he had cut off the members with flint and cast them from the land into the surging sea, they were swept away over the main a long time: and a white foam spread around them from the immortal flesh, and in it there grew a maiden,” Vladislav read, his tone rich and melodic. He gently ran his hand across her back as he recounted the ancient tale.

“You have such a lovely voice,” Lisa sighed, running her hand down his chest and playing with the buttons on his overcoat. Something inside him soared at that. Vlad smiled a bit and whispered into her golden hair,

“Thank you.” He felt downright giddy. The emotion was strange and unusual to him, and he tried to shake it off. Lisa continued to run her hand across the breadth of his chest, warming him. Enticing him.

“First she drew near holy Cythera, and from there, afterwards, she came to sea-girt Cyprus, and came forth an awful and lovely goddess, and grass grew up about her beneath her shapely feet,” he continued. He stopped only when Lisa decided she wanted to change positions, opting to rest her legs over Vlad’s lap, bringing them even closer together. Vlad was overwhelmed her warmth, then, feeling it all over his body. 

“Oh.” He rested the book on Lisa’s thighs for a second as she readjusted. She smiled, and then she tucked her pretty head back in the crevice of his shoulder.

“Keep going,” she soothed, breathing into his neck. The warmth and the feeling of her exhaling there caused shivers of desire to run up and down his spine, stirring him, tempting him. Vlad made a low noise in the back of his throat, but he relented, picking up the book to read again. 

“Her gods and men called out for Aphrodite, and the foam-born goddess and rich-crowned Cytherea, because she grew amid the foam, and Cytherea because she reached Cythera, and Cyprogenes because she was born in billowy Cyprus, and Philomedes because she sprang from the members. And with her went Eros, and comely Desire followed her at her birth at first and as she went into the assembly of the gods.” Vlad read on. It grew harder and harder for him to concentrate with each sentence. Lisa was everywhere. She was on his lap, she was on his shoulder, exhaling against his neck. She unbuttoned his vest, slipping her hand underneath and touching his chest.

“This honor she had from the beginning, and this is the portion allotted to her amongst men and undying gods, -- the whisperings of maidens and smiles and deceits with sweet delight and love and graciousness,” his words grew slower and slower as he failed to concentrate, too consumed with the wonderful feeling of Lisa.

When his gaze strayed from the page he had the most lovely image of her: her beautiful milky flesh, her soft pink lips, her perky breasts, and her curly golden hair spilling across her shoulders in waves. She was Aphrodite, for all Vlad’s concern. She was the most beautiful woman on Earth to him. Vlad kissed her forehead. He didn’t know how to express the emotions he was experiencing, nor did he want to deal with the awkwardness of trying. He closed the book and set it down on the side table. Lisa had her eyes closed still, and he would have thought she was fighting off sleep if it wasn’t for the rapid speed of her heartbeat.

When he turned to face her she was looking straight at him. Her expression was so heavy, so deep, it almost took him aback. Lisa was staring at him with such emotional depth and intensity. Her gaze flicked down to his lips and stayed there for a moment. Her heart was beating so quick, quicker by the second. He could feel the rapid beating so well when she was right next to him. It took Vlad a couple of moments and put two and two together. He suddenly realized the emotion she was experiencing: desire. That sent a gleeful thrill through him. And with that decision, he realized he had nothing to hold back anymore. 

Vlad kissed her firmly on the lips. The position was a bit awkward, so he opted for turning her around so she was pushed up against the edge of the chaise lounge. From this position, he could get a much better angle, and he did not withhold any of his affection. Lisa moaned into his mouth when his tongue began to explore her own. Soon they were caught in a very intimate dance of affection and lust, kissing and touching and moaning without regard. Lisa wrapped her arms around Vlad’s neck, and then she brought her hands down, running along his chest again. She pulled away from the kiss to focus on removing his coat. She started undoing the rest of the buttons, but Vlad took over and quickly shed his outer layers, tossing them on the floor. He threw the blanket off to the side. Lisa chuckled at that, before drawing him back in, relishing in the more intimate touch. Vlad quickly moved on to kiss her neck and her ear, drawing throaty moans from his young pupil. She writhed in pleasure at the new sensation, and then she worked the buttons on his shirt. He threw it away. When he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot she cried out,

“Vlad!” Her ecstasy was infectious. Vlad was breathing heavily, a trait that still lingered from his time of being human, something he did not need to do but something he remembered doing so many years ago. He laid her down on the couch. Lisa looked him over, seeing him shirtless in front of her for the first time. She ran her hand down his bare chest. He was like a perfect marble statue. His skin was so pale it was almost white, and he was wonderfully sculpted, muscular, and handsome. Lisa bit her lip, desire coursing through her body at the sight of him.

“Take your belt and boots off,” she whispered in a low sigh. Vlad unbuckled his belt and threw it to the ground along with his leather boots. He could not remember a time he was this excited for something. It was pulsing through him like mad. He was overwhelmed with the feelings in his nerves. It was consuming him. She was consuming him. He climbed on top of her, supporting himself by bracing the edge of the couch.

Lisa traced her fingers down his chest and ventured further on, teasing his hardness through the fabric of his pants. Vlad let out a breathless moan at that. There was no way in hell he could hold back when she was touching him the way she did in his dreams. And the moan only seemed to draw her on, really, because then she was touching him more confidently and Vlad moaned even louder as a result. All logical thought was beginning to slip away. The world was fading out and blurring away. All he could feel was pleasure and warmth. Everywhere, everywhere. Choked moans were slipping out of both of them, and Vlad took her hand from him and brought it back up. He removed her shoes and pushed her skirt up higher until she was bared to him. He took his place between her legs. Not inside her, not yet. He had to test the waters. He didn’t want to rush their first time. And her first time ever with a man, he was sure. Vlad had asked her once, months ago, if she had ever had a lover. She said she never had met the right man. Vlad absolutely loved the idea of being her first. Of claiming her as his own. He ground his desire into her hips, and she made a sound of intense want in response, low and needy and hot. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, heated kiss. After a while, he drew back and gripped one of her thighs that were wrapped around his waist. He teased the skin of her bare leg, sending shivers down her spine.

“Lisa… are you sure you want this?” Vlad asked her. Lisa opened her eyes. She was breathing hard.

“Yes, I do. I want you.” She rubbed herself against him as if to accentuate her point. Vlad withheld a grunt at that, shifting back slightly so she couldn’t tease him so much. Vlad pressed his forehead against hers, his black hair brushing her forehead.

“Are you sure you won’t regret giving yourself to me?” He probed seriously. He couldn’t stand the thought of that happening. Lisa sighed and smoothed his hair back. Blue met red. 

“No. I’ve wanted this for a long time,” she confessed, smiling slightly. Vlad sighed in relief. He kissed her.

“So have I... I want you so much, Lisa,” he whispered passionately, grinding his hips against her own. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him as he rutten against her. He pulled back, remembering that he should really work on removing her dress before anything else. She was wearing a black outer dress with a laced corset and skirt over a simple white dress. Vlad pulled the strings of her corset dress, unlacing it. Lisa sat up enough so he could remove it. He threw it aside and kissed her again, relishing in the feeling of her lips against his own. He pulled the cinched top of her white dress down her shoulders and over her breasts. He tried to withhold his groan but failed. She was too beautiful.

“You’re perfect,” he sighed, “ _Perfect_.” Lisa blushed like mad. She laid back down on the couch and happily let him devour her. He kissed and touched every new inch of skin that was bared to him. He kissed her shoulder, he palmed her firm, rounded breasts. Lisa mewed when he took her bare nipple into his mouth. She was writhing with ecstasy at his touches. Vlad was past the point of sanity. Part of him thought they would never really reach this. He thought he would screw everything up, that she would frighten of him and run away. But she wasn’t. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Vlad ground himself against her once again, and then he stopped. 

He felt wetness against the fabric of his trousers. He was so far gone that it took him a second to realize… it was hers. And when he realized that, everything went white-hot. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t think. He emitted a sound so deep in his throat it wasn’t even human. All that he could do was feel her, burning hot against him, her heartbeat a piercing staccato, and smell. God, he could smell her. And she was wonderful. Vlad was sure he had never been more turned on by anything in his whole life. He grabbed her roughly by the waist. 

Lisa screamed. Vlad was so lost in himself he barely noticed. He ground against her again. But then she screamed again, and again. Vlad tried to come back to reality. He looked down at her. Lisa’s blue eyes were panicked and wide, her face contorted in pain. He was stunned, and he went still. When he looked down there were awful red marks all down the left side of her chest. He took in a sharp breath, and the realization hit him like a brick. He realized he had done it. The smell of her hot blood was in his nose, clouding his consciousness. There were horrible red gashes down her left side, marks left from his sharp nails. Lisa was screaming hysterically, pushing away from him, terribly afraid.

“Lisa! Oh, Damn! I’m so sorry... Oh - fuck, _fuck_!” He choked. The smell of her blood was so overwhelming it was hard for him to think. He looked down again. She was bleeding so much, red rivulets streaming from the wounds and down onto the couch. She was screaming bloody murder and clutching the cuts at her side. Everything was happening so fast, too fast, and Vlad was overwhelmed. 

“Lisa, Lisa, I’m sorry. I’m sorry! It was an accident.” He tried to move her hand away so he could see the wound better. When he pried it away it was slick with red blood. Vlad’s face contorted into agony.

“It hurts!” She cried out, face drawn away in pain. Her legs were thrashing underneath him, and no longer from pleasure. 

“I can heal you! Please, please let me. I can stop the bleeding right now,” he urged her. She didn’t say no, she was too busy screaming, so he dipped down and began to lick at the fresh wounds. Lisa’s eyes went wide. He didn’t really have time to explain the healing abilities of his saliva, he just had to heal her. She let him, swallowing hard as he licked at the flesh under her breast. Vlad had to focus so intensely on not letting his blood lust overcome him. Her virgin blood was amazing and wonderful and sweet. In any other circumstance, he would have been turned on like mad by the taste of her. But Lisa was in pain. He worked as fast as he could to close the wounds and licked away her spilled blood. Lisa choked out a sound of discomfort. She raised a hand to cover her breasts. After a minute or so, the pain was dying away and her wounds were healing over. She stared at Vlad the whole time. When he had closed the last of the gashes, he smoothed them over and used his magic to heal the scars of the wound. He smoothed her skin after he was finished. She was no longer bleeding, he noted, but when he looked up, the expression he saw on her face was nothing akin to gratitude. She was furious and scared at the same time. Vlad gulped, trying not to relish in the feeling of her hot blood sliding down his throat.

“There. It’s healed now,” he assured her, trying to regulate his breathing. He smoothed over his face to wipe away any smeared blood. Vlad looked up to meet eyes with her, expecting her to say something. Anything at all. But she was silent, blue eyes blown wide and terrified. Vlad’s mind was not as sharp as usual, clouded by raging lust, and so it took him a while to realize why she was looking at him in that way. Drinking her blood had inevitably summed bloodlust within him, and so his eyes had turned completely red, and his pupils and irises had totally disappeared. Vlad realized Lisa had never seen him like that before. She had never seen him overwhelmed by his own lust for blood. Her heartbeat grew faster and faster, and she pulled away from him. Vlad didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m sorry,” he began, finding it difficult to speak well when he was so impaired. He could see that she was pulling her dress back up over her shoulders and moving off the couch. She tried to stop her but then she ran out of the library. Without thinking, Vlad used his teleportation to catch up with her. He appeared right in front of her in the darkened hall, grabbing her arms to catch her running.

“Ah!” She screamed. Vlad let her arms go. Both of them were shaking, breaths coming out quickly and unevenly. He had fucked up. Really, really bad.

“Lisa, it was an accident. I’m so sorry,” he tried to tell her, but she was stepping back and away from him. Vlad could feel her heartbeat like it was a tangible thing. After just having drunk her blood he could sense the blood inside her so well. He could sense her emotions so well. And she was frantic. Terrified. 

Terror was one emotion Vlad understood _very, very well_. 

“Lisa,” he tried again, and he reached an arm out towards her in supplication. But she shook her head slowly, backing away from him. He stepped forward. And then she turned and ran.

A/N: I can't even express how excited I am for you all to read this chapter! The next one is almost finished. **PLEASE REVIEW**

_P.S. I'm feeling some strong Beauty and the Beast vibes in this chapter, are you?_


	5. vreau să fim veşnic împreună

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vreau să fim veşnic împreună: i want us to be together forever

Chapter Five

 _"It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?”_ \- Iroh, Avatar: The Last Airbender

Vlad was absolutely sure, if he was still alive, that he would be having a heart attack. The Lord of the Night paced back and forth throughout the halls of Castlevania, and then the library, writhing and lamenting in the ferality of his character. It pained himself so much knowing he had hurt her, someone so kind and so good, and yet so fragile in his arms. His touch was only poison and pain. He groaned and pulled roughly at the roots of his hair. Vlad hated himself, inside and out. In an exceedingly rare moment, he longed to be back in the human body he once had. Vlad longed for a mortal form and a mortal character, one that he could properly adore Lisa with. This was for no other reason than to be with her, and he would never verbally share this emotion, but he felt it deep inside. Vlad knew he was a monster. He had built himself that way. He had contorted his body and his character and his soul to become this feral, destructive being. This vehicle of terror and ruin. His hatred for humanity was expressed through his very state of being. 

Vlad gripped the ledge of one of the tables of the study, his breath expressed in short choked grunts and sighs, hanging his head down in resignation. A tear of blood ran down his pale cheek. He had ruined everything, and he knew that he would. He knew he would. The expectation was there, lingering in the recesses of his mind. He was too far gone for this. He was too old and too ruined by his own experiences to try and be with someone so beautiful and kind. Deep inside himself, he wished that Lisa had come earlier. So much earlier. Before he became this demon, this creature of the night who was all alone inside himself. Perhaps, if she had been in his life then, he would not have delved so far into the darkness. That thought made him ache. He kept seeing the image of Lisa’s perfect face drawn in terror, running from him. That expression, that feeling of terror which had so often thrilled him in the past, truly disgusted him. She was his light and his salvation, a ray of hope and joy in a world of never-ending darkness. He could not stand to see her go.

Vlad wiped the tear from his face. He wouldn’t give up so easily. She would forgive him. If she was the woman he imagined her to be, he could reconcile this. Surely, their relationship was too deep for everything to be ruined so suddenly. She knew he was a vampire, Vlad reminded himself, but she had never expected him to hurt her. If he apologized, carefully, honestly, she should come back, he thought. He found his clothes on the ground, dressed, and smoothed down his hair. He searched the castle to find her, trying to feel the staccato of her living heart somewhere within his walls. He felt her, as expected, in her bedroom. When he reached the other side of the large mahogany door, his anxiety was ready to consume him. Lisa was just beyond the door frame, moving throughout the room. He cleared his throat, hoping to draw her attention to his presence, and knocked patiently on the door. There was a tense pause where Lisa stopped her movement, thinking. Vlad bit his lip. Was she still too frightened of him to let him in? 

“Come in, Vlad,” she spoke, her voice quiet and relatively normal given the circumstances. Dracula turned the golden knob, stepping into her chamber as calmly and elegantly as he could. 

“Lisa, my dear, please let me apologize properly. I-” Vlad stopped himself, too distracted by his surroundings. The large room was not in its normal state. Only one candle was lit, and the curtains were open to let in the moonlight, giving the room darkness that he was not accustomed to. Clothes were sprawled out on the bed - dresses and skirts and a few jackets. His gaze turned to Lisa, who had changed into in her old traveling clothes and one of the heavy knit shawls Vlad had given her. A backpack and satchel were laid out on the top of the dresser, already half-full. Lisa was hastily grabbing personal items and toiletries from the dresser and packing them away in the bags. Vlad’s expression deadpanned. The realization hit him like a brick.

“ _You’re leaving_?” He choked, a breathless whisper of his dread. Lisa let out a short exhale and looked up at her Master. Her blue eyes held emotions that he had never seen before. Emotions he never wanted to elicit in her. 

“Yes. I need some time by myself…” She continued packing as she spoke, “I need to get out of here. Clear my head. Go home. See my village again.” He watched her with wide eyes as she pulled out some gauze and medical tools from another bag and added them to her satchel. Vlad felt waves of panic running through him. His brow furrowed, and he willed himself to be able to speak to her without having some form of emotional breakdown.

“I feel _terrible_ about what I did, Lisa. I don’t want to harm you. I just forgot my own strength for a moment, and it was a complete accident. _Please_ know that I don’t want to hurt you. I did not mean to cut you,” he practically begged her, forcing himself to keep his voice slow and calm. Lisa looked up at him. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. You just need to remove them,” she muttered in an offhand tone, resuming the task at hand. Vladislav startled.

“What?” He asked. Lisa huffed in exasperation.

“Your _claws_. That is the problem here, Vlad.” He scowled.

“Remove them?” He asked quizzically. Lisa made a face that showed her frustration clearly.

“Yes. Cut them off. It’s not a difficult fix. They're practically talons... Otherwise, you’ll never be able to really touch me, Vlad. Not intimately. Not in the way that I want.” He sighed, not knowing how to respond. He wanted that too, but it wasn’t so simple. 

“I… I would, Lisa, it is only that…” Vlad looked away, finding it very awkward to discuss such things with her. She was a human. And yet, his claws existed for the very purpose of killing humans. They were his weapons. An extension of himself. 

“ _What?!_ ” Lisa asked in a clipped, frustrated tone. Vlad looked at her. She was truly angry with him, and he didn’t blame her. Of course, she was angry. No woman wants to get horribly injured by the very man she offered her virginity to mere moments earlier. What a horrible first time. Vlad dug his nails into his palm. 

“It’s only that... I’ve had them for hundreds of years. Ever since I turned. They’re... a vampiric trait. If I removed them… my court would humiliate me. They would laugh at me. I know you are not familiar with vampiric norms, but-” he tried to explain himself, but then Lisa stepped closer to him. She looked up at him boldly, forcing him to look her in the eyes. 

“Then you clearly have to ask yourself some important questions, Vladislav. _Who are you? What do you want?_

Do you care more about being with me, and having me as your own, or do you care more about what other people think about you? Would you rather have me as yours, intimately, completely, or would you remain as a cold and distant king who lives as a recluse and kills anyone he wants without remorse?” Vlad was downright stupefied by her boldness and her ferocity in the face of opposition, as he would be for years to come. The gears in his mind began to whir as he contemplated her questions. He cared for her deeply, but the changes were starting to be too much for him to handle. 

“Lisa… I care for you very much, but you’re asking me to change so much about myself…” He replied quietly, honestly expressing his worry and apprehension. He stepped closer and raised his arms in supplication, but she whipped around and pushed his arms away. Lisa boldly met his eye line.

“No. I’m not. I’m asking you to cut your fucking claws. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? If you actually care about me, and you’re not simply saying you do to get me into your bed then you’ll show me that. You’ll cut them. I’m not asking you anything dramatic. If you want to be in a real relationship, Vlad, you have to be willing to make a few compromises. You have to be willing to leave the castle every once in a while and participate in the real world. How long has it been since you’ve been out of here - for some reason other than a hunting raid or the like? How long has it been since you really put yourself out there? Since you tried to have something real? You told me you would start changing, but I’m not seeing that from you. Not really. You cannot have every single thing the way you want it. Real relationships don’t work that way. Real life doesn’t work that way.” 

Vlad was startled by her anger breaking through the surface. Her words were true and necessary, but they still stung him. He knew he was set in his ways, and it was never an easy task for anyone to change him at all. Even harder to get him to really open himself up to anyone. It was strange, he thought, to see someone so beautiful be so enraged and intimidating. She pushed hard on his chest, and Vlad let her force him to take a step back.

“If you can’t do that for me - if you can’t even make such a small change in your life to suit my needs - if you can’t make the effort to not harm me when we’re intimate together, then I don’t want to be with you at all!” She yelled, her voice breaking at the end. Vlad saw tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

“Lisa, please-” he began, but she wasn’t finished.

“If your pride is more important than my safety and comfort, then…” she sighed, a tear falling down her face. Her hands were clenched by her side.

“Then that’s fine. I’ll still learn from you, Vlad, but I won’t be with you anymore. We will be only student and master, and I’ll simply complete my studies and leave you in solitude when I have learned enough. And your life can go back to exactly the way it was before. And everyone can think you are a horrifying monster, and be frightened of you, and stay out of your way. You can be the “Night Lord” in all your terrible glory - I won’t stop you…” 

Vlad looked away. Of course, he didn’t want that. He didn’t want her to leave. He wanted her to stay forever. The thought made him ache. Lisa stepped in, sighed, and placed her hand on his cheek gently, the action a juxtaposition to her previous behavior. Her voice was calm when she next spoke.

“But, if you do cut them for me - if you show me that you’re willing to change yourself - and put my needs above your own… then I’ll be yours. Only yours. I won’t be with any other man. I’ll stay with you here. And I’ll give myself to you,” she promised. Vlad could sense her sincerity, and it moved him deeply. He opened his mouth to try to speak, to try to convince her of his affections, but she placed her finger over his lips.

“Do not answer me now, please. I want you to give this serious thought. Remember the questions I asked you before and prepare to answer them for me. I want you to be able to answer me, regardless of what you decide, without any conviction at all...” She explained, stepping back from him and resuming her packing. Vlad nodded solemnly. She had made up her mind. He spent a while processing her words, watching her as she folded her dresses and tucked them in her pack. He leaned back against the wall, resigned to the realization that she would leave him. 

“When will you return?” He whispered. There were so many emotions running through him. Lisa shrugged.

“I’m not sure. I won’t be gone forever, Vlad... Don’t follow me,” Lisa insisted. Vlad couldn’t bear to hear her talk like this.

“But you will come back?” Vlad asked, his expression pained and desperate. Lisa nodded. She looked him in the eye.

“Yes. I promise.” She finished with her preparations, fixing the laces on her traveling boots. Vlad bit his lip. He could feel tears in his eyes, and he willed himself to stop. He didn’t want her to go. Not at all. It caused such immense pain inside him. He felt his heart wrench and thought of her no longer in the castle with him. He hoped, and if he wasn’t a raging atheist, he would have prayed, that she was telling the truth. Humans so often break their promises, he thought to himself. But he was not going to lock her inside the castle or keep her as a prisoner. He knew that he would let her go. 

“Alright, then. At least take some money with you... so you can eat well and rent a room in an inn,” Vlad encouraged her. Lisa exhaled.

“I already have some silver aspiri. I’m fine,” she responded shortly, closing up her bag. In truth, she barely had any at all, and not enough for good lodging, but she didn’t feel like taking money from him. 

“No, no. An inn will probably not accept your aspiri anymore,” he retorted. Lisa scowled. 

“Why?” She wondered how he thought he knew what was going on in the outside world when he never left his palace.

“The human king of Wallachia does not mint that currency any more. It is likely not accepted because it is out of use now. Take some gold Zecchini and perper coins, they should fare you well,” he insisted. Lisa sighed. 

“Okay,” she agreed. She didn’t really want to take his money, but she also didn’t want to have to sleep outside in the freezing weather and catch her death. Vlad went to get the gold and when he returned, she was ready to leave, backpack on and hair set in a braid. She held out her hand. Vlad looked her over before he dropped the bag of coins in her palm. She wanted to protest that he had given her far too much, but in truth, she didn’t want to delay leaving any longer. Vlad’s expression was positively crestfallen. He clasped his hands behind his back so as to try and resist the urge to literally pin her down and hold her forever in his arms. Lisa tucked the coins in her waist purse and tied her coat overtop so they could not be stolen.

“I’m leaving now,” she commented, meaning for Vlad to get out of the doorway. It took an incredible amount of strength to move aside and let her pass by. Lisa walked to the main entryway, with Vlad trailing behind, not unlike a sad puppy.

“Do you have your knife?” He asked. Lisa said she did.

“Do you have enough first aid? Do you have a blanket to fend off the cold?” He asked. Lisa said she did. 

Eventually, they reached the door. Vlad felt as if his heart was stuck in his throat. He couldn’t speak, for it would hurt him too much. There were so many thoughts running through his head at once. He looked down at the carpet. It was the spot where they first met. This is where she changed my life, Vlad thought to himself. Lisa looked at the door, drew in a breath, and then turned back to Dracula.

“Open the door.”

Vlad looked up, into her perfect blue eyes, knowing there would be no way on Earth she could not notice the tears in his. He wanted to grab her and pull her into his bedroom and hold her tightly to his chest. He wanted to block out the world and everyone else, so it was only the two of them for the rest of eternity. He wanted her to fill that empty place in his chest as she had done before, melt him from the inside out. He wanted her to never leave him all alone, not all alone, not alone… 

Lisa stood her ground. She did not change her mind at the sight of his tears. 

He opened the doors. 

Vlad didn’t know what to say. There were a million things he wished he could to say to her. In particular, there was one short phrase he was dying to let out. Three little words that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks now. But he refrained himself, for she was angry with him, and it was not the time. She thought he was selfish. She didn’t want to hear that from him. Not when she was on her way out the door, leaving him wallowing in his own misery.

In the end, he only gave two words of goodbye.

“I’m sorry.” 

And Lisa gave only two, herself.

“Goodbye, Vlad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! These next few chapters will introduce new characters and new plot interests. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Când te întorci? Mi-e dor de tine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an extra-long chapter to make up for the wait. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much recently, I am very busy with finals. More chapters will be up soon. Thanks for all your lovely comments, reading them makes my day. 
> 
> Please enjoy and review when you're done!
> 
> Când te întorci? Mi-e dor de tine. = When are you coming back? I miss you.

Two months later…

_I miss her._

Vlad sat, crouched over his writing desk, his hand tightly gripping a quill. It was hard for him to write about his emotions, given their turbulent and often chaotic nature, but it wasn’t like he was getting any work done, anyway. He was far too distracted with thoughts of Lisa at the moment. And her return. In truth, Vlad’s attention had been waning for the past two months and it was becoming hard for him to focus on his work at all anymore.

_I miss having her near... having her in my arms. Hearing her voice humming while she works, and muttering as she reads over her notes. I miss having dinner with her. I miss arguing with her. I long to just sit next to her again, to breathe in her wonderful scent, and to run my fingers through her golden hair. But I know I cannot trap her here. I could not bear to do that. I never want to become the cause of her unhappiness._

_I know she’s out there, exploring the world, healing people, and finding her own way. I know she can go on without me. But I am beginning to wonder if I can. She was the light in my world of utter darkness. My cryptic existence is empty and stale without her here beside me. She gave me a reason to rise and a reason to smile. I am beginning to wonder what I was existing for before she came to me. What filled my days? What filled my mind before her? Only my inventions and my politics. I would read and read and read… for what? What is all my wealth and knowledge worth when I cannot share it with her?_

_Perhaps the very definition of wealth implies its nature: it is only valuable if it can be transferred to someone else. I gave her the knowledge to heal people. And it brought me happiness. Seeing her angelic face light up with the warmth and elation of a scholar on the brink - it thawed my frozen heart and brought me to life. It shook me out of the trance I am realizing I had lived in for so long - being numb to the world and shutting out everyone and anything around me. She stopped me from retreating further and further within my own sorrow and pain. Sharing my knowledge brought both of us joy. This knowledge which is already hers._

_And yet, I fear for her. My darling Lisa. Out there, all alone in the treacherous world beyond my sturdy walls. I worry for her. So much…. so much. She is really a dainty creature. Her stature and form would do her little to fend off any opposition. Neither would her little kitchen knife. A bandit group would make quick work of her if they came across her on the road. I have had nightmares about it many times: Lisa being captured by immoral savages and being ravished and left for dead. Or persecuted by the church for being too bold, too smart, too independent. By anyone, for that matter. For all Lisa’s wonderful qualities, she does have a smart-witted and sharp tongue, and she is defiant whenever she pleases. I love this about her, but I know it could bring her downfall. If she speaks too clearly about her views or lets anyone know where she truly acquired her knowledge, she would be done for. And I do not know if I could get to her in time._

_I can feel her, faintly, in the recesses of my mind and soul. She has bled into me and I can feel her, pulsing and alive. I could feel, a month ago now, a time when she was very anxious. The blood connection between us is very faint, and we do not have a full blood-bond together, but I can still feel her inside me. It is very light, but I believe I can tell when something is wrong with her._

_When her anxiety was heightened, I couldn’t stop myself from searching her out with the remote-viewing mirror. I focused all my intent and saw her before me. It was not quite as horrible as I expected. I could see her arguing vehemently with an innkeeper who accused her of being a witch for traveling on her own. My poor Lisa, having to argue her right simply for a place to stay and something to eat. Being turned away in the dark, cold night and forced to move on only because some Christan prick did not think it was moral for a woman to travel on her own. He refused to hear her out, not listening when she said she was a healer. When he then accused her of being a whore, she politely rebuked him, and then promptly left. I am glad that she did. If it had gone any further, or if he had threatened to harm her, I would have stepped through the mirror and rescued her myself. She might have been very angry with me. I would have been breaking her order not to follow her. But I would have done it, of course. I could never risk her being harmed._

_I checked on her again some days later, to make sure she had found a place to stay. It seemed she had, at a much more respectful inn. She had said she was a fatherless widow instead of an unmarried woman. I do not blame her for this._

_I cannot help but wonder when she will return to me. If she will return to me. If she is staying out this long, I am assuming she has found patients who will accept her. Perhaps a town that will accept her, even. She is not in Lupu anymore, of that I am certain. I believe she remains in Transylvania, in the city of Cluj, but I am not positive. She could have moved on by now. By her previous trajectory, I assume that is where she had ventured, but it is possible she could have moved on, perhaps to Gherla or Dej. I wish so much I could go and see her, but I fear her anger for it. Even more than that, I wish she would return to me, back into the safety of my castle and my arms. If she was with me I could protect her from everything… but that is not her wish. And I know I cannot break my promise to her. My beloved._

Suddenly, Dracula’s ponderings were interrupted. 

“My lord, may I approach?” 

Vlad blinked out of his reverie. He did not need to turn around to know it was his new right-hand man, Mihai. Vlad had been far too preoccupied with his personal thoughts as of late, and he had decided it would be much better to hand many of the more mundane tasks to an assistant. 

“Yes, come here Mihai,” Vlad answered, shutting his journal. The vampire came up behind him and sat in the nearby chair. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, resting against the writing desk. He had little patience for his duties that night. 

“Are there any developments I should be aware of?” Vlad asked dispassionately. Mihai cleared his throat and laid out the map he had brought with him.

“Yes, my lord. The Bosnians have increased their efforts here, and the fighting is continuing with the Hungarians along the borderline. The regional rulers are not listening to your demands to-”

Vlad’s attention faded away. The petty disputes of power in the night world could not hold his interest anymore. It all seemed so pointless. After a minute or so of staring into space, imaging his love and certainly not listening to Mihai, the other vampire stopped talking. 

“My lord?” He asked, trying not to show his annoyance. Still, no response.

“Dracula?” He asked, louder this time. Vlad drew in a breath suddenly and turned to face his companion.

“Yes, Mihai?” He somewhat sourly responded.

“I need your response, sir. Unless you would like to table this until it is overviewed by your council,” he pushed, as politely as he was able. Vlad made a low noise as if he was mulling it over. Truthfully, he hadn’t heard a word of his question. Nor did he care.

“Yes, I suppose we can table this until the council voices their opinions. Whatever you think is best,” Vlad mumbled disinterestedly. Mihai closed his map and tucked it away. But Vlad noticed that he did not leave. Instead, he was staring at his Master with what seemed like general interest and concern. The sound of the crackling fireplace was the only noise in the awkward silence between them.

“What is it?” Vlad questioned. Mihai looked like he was preparing himself for something. 

“Would it be alright with you if we discussed something other than the war, Lord Dracula?” He asked. Vlad sat up straighter, nodding and threading his fingers together. 

“Will you permit me a personal question then, my lord?” Mihai pressed. Vlad raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, yes. Go on with it, Mihai.” 

“Has there been something on your mind, as of late? Other than the regional battles?” He paused, “Has something been distracting you, sir?” 

Vlad locked eyes with him. It didn’t take a genius to observe this was true, and yet Vlad had to admire his boldness in bringing it up with him. A more demure adjutant would have kept his mouth shut about it. He couldn’t help but test the younger vampire a bit.

“And _why_ are you asking me such questions?” 

The only sign of discomfort was the slightest flicker of fear in Mihai’s eyes.

“I am not meaning to pass any sort of judgment or condescension upon you, my Lord. I am simply interested, and I would like to know - if it is not a problem with you. I am at your right hand, and if I could help you in any way, I would. Or, if I cannot help, then perhaps I could listen,” Mihai ventured. Vlad drew in a breath.

“Are you implying that you want to be my _friend_ , Mihai?” Vlad’s tone was icier than he had meant it to be. In truth, Vlad had no problems with his adjutant. It was only that he was in a foul mood with Lisa away. Vampires were never friendly, and Vlad didn’t really trust this development. Mihai looked down at the carpet. He had made him uncomfortable.

“I do not know if _friends_ really exist in this world, my Lord, but I would be willing to be a confidant. Or simply a good aide, and help you however I can.” 

Vlad sighed shallowly and reclined his head back against the high-backed chair.

“I see. Ask your questions, then, Mihai. And I may answer them.” 

“ _Have_ you been distracted lately?” Mihai started. 

“Obviously,” Vlad replied sardonically. 

“Is it too personal for me to ask you about the cause of your distraction?” He asked. Vlad smirked.

“Don’t you already have an inkling, my aide? Don’t you know what distracts me so?” The ancient vampire probed, seeing he what he could draw out of his confidant. He wondered how obvious it was to the court.

“I do not _know_ of anything, my Lord. But I have heard rumors, if that is what you’re asking me,” Mihai answered, voice careful and low. Vlad opened his eyes and stared down his aide.

“Rumors? Among the court?” 

“Indeed, my Lord,” Mihai nodded.

“And what have you heard? What is the court saying about me?” Vlad wondered aloud. Mihai pressed his lips together, obviously afraid to be the messenger.

“They say that a woman was living here… before the skirmishes started. I believe they said they heard about her from a servant of some kind in the palace with loose lips. That she was living with you, but she went away before the court was called.” Vlad’s face was stone. He knew that someone would find out. It was very juicy gossip for a very bored population.

“Hmm… and what do they say about her?” Vlad asked, keeping his eyes on Mihai’s. He could tell the younger vampire was trying not to express any emotion. 

“Someone said she was a human, and that you were keeping her here as your thrall. Someone else said she might have been a succubus. They disagree about that, but of course, it is all hearsay, my Lord,” Mihai explained, shifting in his chair. 

“And what else are they saying?” Vlad was not sure he wanted the answer. There was one thing they were absolutely bound to gossip about. 

“Some members of the court have speculated about…” Mihai hesitated uncomfortably, “Your nails, my Lord. Or rather, the absence of them.” Vlad smirked knowingly. 

“And _what_ do these rumors entail?” He asked. His right hand was desperately uneasy then. He proceeded hesitantly.

“Well, they have made some remarks of a more… vulgar nature, my Lord. I’m not sure it would appropriate to repeat them. The comments were quite... profane,” Mihai admitted, swallowing thickly. To his great surprise, Dracula chuckled warmly.

“I know you are a rather new addition to our night world, Mihai, so I will tell you this. Vampires _love_ to gossip. We live for a very long time, and the relatively small number of us precipitate the spreading of rumors. Particularly this kind of rumor.” Mihai smiled, glad at least that his lord was not angry. He leaned forward inquisitively.

“ _Was_ there a woman living with you in the castle, Lord Dracula?” Mihai whispered, rather boldly. Vlad closed his eyes. He didn’t really see any advantage in lying about it.

“Yes. There was… She went away,” Vlad answered, looking away from him. Mihai was silent for a moment. The fireplace crackled, the only sound between them for a moment.

“Is she the cause of your distraction, then?” Mihai asked, a bit trepidatiously. Vlad sighed romantically.

“Yes. Yes, she is.” He admitted, staring at nothing in particular. He ran his thumb over his short nails. He wondered if she would ever come back. Mihai said nothing, instead choosing to look over his older master who was sitting in contemplation.

“Do you want me to keep this information to myself, my Lord? If I am asked by members of the court?” Mihai questioned.

“Yes, I would prefer that. She should be returning soon… I hope. Until then, I would rather you say nothing. I don’t want to further encourage their habit of gossiping.” 

“I understand, my Lord. I will keep this to myself,” Mihai relented, nodding. Vlad barely knew the man, and certainly could not trust him to keep secrets, but it held little importance to him. All he really wanted was for Lisa to return. Everything else seemed inconsequential. 

_I miss him._

Lisa sat in the corner of the alehouse, dipping her quill in ink before looking back to her sketchbook. Vlad had given her many things but this was one of her favorites: a red leather-bound notebook with over a hundred perfectly pressed pages. He had embossed the cover beautifully with her name and intricate, swirling designs. Her name was painted over with real gold leaf, as well as the detailing on the spine and the edge of the pages. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned. She remembered the day Vlad surprised her with it. The week before, she had fawned over one of the carefully crafted leather notebooks he was writing in, and he remembered. Vlad had said nothing about it at the time, but sure enough, one week later when she came to her laboratory table in the morning Vlad had left it waiting for her next to a small wooden box containing an expensive feathered quill and ink. Lisa almost cried tears of joy when she received it. Never in her life had someone given her such a thoughtful and beautiful gift. On the front page, Vlad had left an inscription in his own elegant, narrow handwriting. 

_To Lisa, my shining star, my inspiration. Write out your dreams and fulfill them within these pages. Record all that you learn and know. I wish you only the best._

_~ V_

Months later, Lisa reread his inscription on the first page of her journal, seated in a seedy tavern in Transylvania. She was left to reflect on how much things have changed between then and now. Since then she had filled dozens of pages with her notes and recordings of her time practicing medicine and healing. A pang of guilt washed through her, the emotions mixing with the saudade that came from being away from him. She sighed deeply. Lisa flipped back to the page she was writing on, which so far had only that short, painful phrase. She tried to think of what else she wanted to say. What she wanted to get out onto the page. Before she was able to, however, a voice interrupted her musings.

“‘Ey! You in the back there, what are ya doin’ in ‘ere?” A bartender called out from the other side of the room. Lisa rose from her seat slowly and approached the long wooden length of the bar. It was raining outside, but the hearth in the back of the tavern kept it warm enough. There were only a couple of patrons at this time of the afternoon, drunkards most likely. They sat at the bar, narrowed eyes peering at her, hands gripping cups of ale. The bartend was behind the counter, a tall middle-aged man with brown hair and a cross look on his face. He pursued Lisa up and down as she approached the counter.

“Hello. My name is Lisa. I was just doing a bit of writing, that’s all,” she responded as eloquently as possible, smiling widely. The bartender's eyes narrowed even further and he cocked his head.

“Where’s your husband at, ma’am?” He questioned bluntly. Lisa’s face fell a little bit.

“I am unmarried,” she answered. The bartender grumbled and pursed his lips, turning his head away from her. Lisa tensed a bit at his reaction, expecting the worse for what was to come. She had already been through this many times before in her life.

“You need to leave,” he warned, his tone low. Lisa scoffed lightly. The men at the bar stared unabashedly. All eyes were all on her.

“Why?” She questioned hesitantly. His eyes turned back to her, roaming her lovely figure with tired eyes.

“Look. I don’t want any trouble ‘ere. But this is a respectable establishment. Sometimes we have young people come in and eat ‘ere with their families, churchgoers and all that. Pretty or not, I can’t have a whore in here. Attracts the wrong kind of people-”

“Excuse me, sir. But I am no whore,” Lisa stood up for herself, standing tall. The bartend raised his eyebrows.

“Really? How’s ‘at? What kind of unmarried woman spends the day by ‘erself in an alehouse full of men? The _whoring_ kind, that’s who. Or the witchin’ kind. And I won’t have neither in me alehouse.”

“Now, now, Darius. Calm yourself. There’s nothing wrong with havin’ a tavern wench,” one of the patrons criticized him, a bit drunkenly. Lisa’s eyes went wide in anger, but she tried to control herself. The drunk turned to her.

“She’s such a pretty little thing. Why don’t ‘ya come over here? I got a nice warm spot for you, right ‘ere...” the man teased, patting his lap and winking at her suggestively. Lisa quickly backed away, angry and offended. 

“I am no whore! I am a doctor. That’s my profession,” she asserted, her heart breathing quicker as she realized there was no one around to stick up for her and no women on the premises. The bartender laughed heartily, and the patrons joined in.

“A woman doctor? What the hell are you talking about?” The drunkard laughed. Lisa scowled. The bartender leaned up against the counter.

“That is _by far the worst_ cover I ‘ave ever heard for whoring. What kind of ‘treatments’ do you give, Doctor?” The men burst in rancorous laughter, leaving plenty to be assumed. Lisa felt incredibly insulted. Her cheeks blushed in frustration.

“I am a doctor. It is true. I’ve been properly trained. You can ask Mr. Atanasui, he can attest to my work in Dej as a doctor.” Lisa felt the urge to go grab all of her medical instruments and try to prove her story so she wouldn’t be kicked out of yet another inn. 

“Yeah, I don’t believe that story, hon-” the bartender started to throw her out, but he was cut off by another man who was coming down the stairs. He was short in stature with a bushy black beard and a red cotehardie.

“Stop it, Darius. Lisa’s a patron. She’s renting the big room upstairs, don’t bother her now,” the innkeeper protested. Darius rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Fine. I got to prep the bar, anyway,” he responded. 

“Thank you, Demetri,” Lisa sighed in relief. The stout man approached her, smiling. 

“Oh, they’re harmless. All talk, deary.” Lisa crossed her arms.

“Nevertheless, I appreciate you sticking up for me,” Lisa thanked him. Demetri looked at drunkards behind her. 

“You’ve been hittin’ on her, have you?” The innkeeper questioned humorously, eliciting a wave of laughter.

“Maybe a little,” the drunkard confessed, taking a swig of ale. The innkeeper clicked his tongue. 

“So am I supposed to serve ‘er, then?” Darius asked while he wiped down the counter, obviously annoyed. Demetri nodded.

“Yeah, she’s a payin’ customer of ours. Be nice to her,” he bellowed, pushing Lisa towards the counter. She recoiled at the state of his breath, trying to not show it on her face.

“All right, then. Want an ale, miss?” He asked. Lisa blinked. She thought about leaving, but the freezing rain was pelting down against the window, and Lisa had nowhere to go, really, so she relented. This was going to be a long night.

“Yes. Thank you.” He poured her one reluctantly. Lisa could notice the obvious staring from the drunk patron to her right. 

“Do you want something to eat, dear?” Demetri asked, “An apple?” Lisa looked at the bowl of apples. 

“Sure, I’ll take one of the big ones,” she answered. 

“Can I get my hands in your big ones?” The drunkard asked suggestively. Lisa’s face grew red. The audacity of these men, the lack of respect! She whipped around, hair flying over her shoulder. Demetri stepped in before she could say anything.

“Matt, stop that talk! I’ve got to apologize for that one, Lisa. An incurable drinker, he is… You stop that, you,” Demetri chuckled and pointed at the drunkard who was gesticulating with his hands to emulate the size of her breasts. Lisa gasped at the crudity, brows furrowed and mouth agape. The bartend set her food and drink down on the bar and she quickly took them and brought them back to her table in the corner without another word. She couldn’t stand their company any longer. 

“Lisa! Come on, now, they’re harmless,” Demetri chastised, following her back to her table. 

“You have to pay for that, ya know!” Darius yelled back to her as she walked away.

“She’s paid up with me in full Darius. Don’t bother her, I told you,” the innkeeper insisted, turning to Lisa, “Why the sour face, miss? They’re just messing around. They’re drunk.”

Lisa looked up at him. “They’re being very disrespectful to me.” Demetri laughed, resting a hand on his bloated stomach. 

“They’re men! And you’re an unmarried woman hanging around in a bar by yourself, Lisa. They’re entitled to play around with you a little bit, dear. You’re not married.” The innkeeper had a smile on his face as if nothing was wrong. Lisa supposed he thought nothing _was_ wrong. 

“Well, I’m just going to sit here in the back and look over my notes. I’m not looking for any attention,” Lisa responded, opening her journal. The innkeeper looked her over. Liquor-fueled laughter erupted from the other side of the bar where the other men were undoubtedly making insinuations. She pursed her lips.

“But you will get attention, Lisa. You’re a beautiful young woman alone in a bar full of drunkards. When the sun sets the tavern will fill up with men and they certainly won’t be interested in your notes, if you know what I mean,” Demetri warned her. 

“They’ll be interested in getting up your skirt,” Darius bellowed from his place behind the bar counter, to which the men at the bar fully enjoyed, laughing and slapping their knees. Demetri chuckled a bit in response.

“I think she got that, but thanks,” he responded. Lisa took a long swig of her ale. Suddenly she had a strange longing for Vlad to burst into the tavern, throw the men into the back wall and take her home with him.

“There will be none of that,” Lisa responded, her voice firm and serious. She didn’t want any of these men getting ideas. 

“Are you trying to stay single forever, deary?” Demetri asked, teasing her. Lisa pursed her lips.

“No. But I’m not going to marry any of you, sorry,” she teased back, smiling assuredly. Demetri sat down next to her.

“Do you already have a male suitor, then?” He asked Lisa. For a second she wondered if he was interested in her from the question. She decided the best way to answer honestly.

“Yes. I do.” Demetri nodded in response, raising his bushy eyebrows. 

“What’s his name?” He asked, interested.

“Vladislav,” Lisa answered. It was a common first name, so she figured the truth would be fine.

“Is he a Russian?” The innkeeper asked, sitting back in his chair. Lisa sipped her ale.

“He’s Wallachian. I’ll be returning to him soon,” she concluded. Saying it out loud made her realize how much she wanted to do so. She had finished up with her patients a day ago and hadn’t gotten anyone new, so she was free to leave without convictions.

“Ah, I see. You’re going to get married soon, then?” He asked.

Lisa bit her lip. She thought about that. Would Vlad propose to her if she came back to him? They had never discussed it. She wasn’t sure if vampires even got married. If he wasn’t furious with her for abandoning him, probably yes. But she doubted he would be too furious with her. She promised she would return and she would. Vlad cared for her so much.

“Probably. We don’t have it all sorted out yet.” 

“He bought you that, didn’t he?” Demetri questioned, looking down at the expensive, gold-painted notebook bearing her name. Lisa nodded, smoothing her hand over the soft embossed leather. 

“Yes. It was a gift,” she smiled.

“Quite a wealthy gentleman, is he? To afford a gift like that?” Demetri pried. Lisa looked at him. 

“He’s well off,” she commented offhandedly.

“Is he good to you?” Demetri asked seriously, his brown eyes clashing with her blue ones. Lisa remembered Demetri was a good man. Lisa thought for a moment. He was, mistakes aside.

“Yes. He is,” she answered confidently. 

“Well, without a father to guide you, I felt like I should ask. It seems a bit worrisome, is all.”

“Being an orphan?” Lisa asked, confused. 

“No, I mean coming here to Transylvania to get away from him. Instead of getting married.”

“I was not necessarily getting away from him. I was just getting away. I have my reasons, Demetri. He treats me well. I just wanted to be on my own for a while. We had a bit of a domestic, but it was just as much my fault as it was his. Maybe more of my fault, actually.” Lisa had regrets of her own.

“I see. But you will go back to him soon?” He asked. Lisa nodded.

“Yes. I miss him.” Her heart ached, just thinking about him.

“What is he like?” Demetri asked. Lisa took in a breath and let her eyes lose focus, thinking of her master and suitor. Anyone else would call him a monster. A freak of nature. A supernatural demon of the night.

“Vlad is a very smart man. And he has many great qualities. But he can be rough around the edges sometimes. He does not always know how to act with other people, but he tries very hard with me. He wants to please me because he cares for me... Although, it is not easy for him as he has spent most of his life shutting people out. He guards his heart very fiercely because so many have hurt him in the past. I’ve been trying to help him with that. Vlad wants to shut everyone out and be on his own, and yet he also desperately wants people close to him, even though he does not admit to this. He contradicts himself sometimes.”

“How so?” The innkeeper asked her. Lisa thought for a moment.

“He pushes people away from him because he is angry at the world. And yet all he really wants is to love and be loved in return. He is not different from anyone else in that regard. We all want that…” She sighed.

“He is a great man. And if we are lucky, maybe he will become a good one.” She hoped.

“Does this man love you?” Demetri asked, stroking his beard. Lisa smiled a little bit, her eyes warming as she reminisced fondly. She missed his passionate kisses, and his hand gently stroking her hair. 

“Yes, I think he does.” She touched her cheek. That was the first time she had ever admitted that out loud. She was almost positive that Vlad did love her. The second question, however, threw her off completely.

  
“ _Do you love him_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! It makes my day!


	7. întorcându-mă la tine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> întorcându-mă la tine: returning to you

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. Honestly, I was very self-critical of this chapter and I kept editing it over and over. Anyways, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Lisa stood at the precipice, prepared to do something that she had never done before. 

Spending time away from Vlad had allowed her to realize many things, and her feelings for him were only increasing with time. Some sort of romantic irony, she supposed. Vlad made her want to do many things she had never contemplated before, she was realizing. Lisa had never even seriously considered taking a lover before him. But now everything was different. She was understanding that her life would never truly go back to the way it was before. Without his companionship, there would always be a tender soreness and a perpetual longing to be in his company again. And yet, despite her intense desire to return to him, when the moment finally arrived, she was unusually apprehensive.  


Lisa drew in a deep breath before she knocked at the door, a loud sound against the metal. Almost everything was the same as before. The sun was setting again behind her, bleeding red and orange across her coat, coloring her golden hair. The skeletons glared lifelessly at her back from their place on the pikes. Mechanical gears whizzed the same as before, and electricity sparked and crackled in the spires above her head. Lisa fidgeted, clutching her traveling bag closer. She tried to push out her anxiety. He would take her back. She assured herself.   


The doors opened and Lisa stepped inside. Everything seemed the same inside as well. Lisa considered for a moment the constancy of his castle. It remained cool and still no matter the season or weather. She realized an eternity could pass inside without any real sense of the outside world. Vlad didn’t even see the sun set or rise; the heavy drapes were always pulled tight to seal out the light. Time truly began to lose its rhythm in between his walls. Though, she supposed, time seemed different to him anyway, being an immortal, god-like vampire.  


And sure enough, he was there, at a precipice of his own. Lisa spotted him in the same place as she did so many months ago, at the top of the stairs. She saw a brief flash of surprise on his face which he quickly willed away. He descended the stairs, graceful and poetic as always. His face was mostly unreadable. Lisa watched him take her in again: her wavy golden blonde hair tied back in a braid, her plain traveling clothes, her apothecary bag, and worn leather satchel. She waited for him to say the first word, unsure of his emotions at the moment.

“You came back,” Vlad muttered quietly. The words were simple but their implication was far deeper. Lisa wondered if he had been doubting if she really would ever return to him. She smiled warmly.

“I came back. Like I promised.” Lisa took the steps to reach Vlad, standing at the base of the stairs. He still showed no emotion, and it made her ache inside. Guilt began to seep into every nook and cranny of her being. She missed the way he used to look at her before she had left him... like she was a ray of sunshine in his world of darkness. 

“Did you doubt that I would?” She asked, tilting her head back to look into his blood-red eyes. She had forgotten how very tall he was. Vlad let out a breath and reached out tentatively to cup her face in his large hand. He said nothing, but he stroked his thumb against the softness of her cheek. Lisa placed her hand over his, kissing his palm. Suddenly, his hand caught her eye. 

“You cut your nails,” she said, taken back. She took both of his hands in hers, intertwining them. In truth, she wouldn’t have cared if he hadn’t, but the fact that he did took her aback.

“I did… In case you would return.” He looked down at his short-nailed hands intertwined with her own. There was an unspoken moment between the two of them. That action spoke enough. He couldn't pretend to be cold to her, not really. It was all too obvious that he had been desperate to be with her again, despite his attempts to conceal his emotions. Oh, how he had longed to see those eyes again, those joyous blue eyes. He suddenly hated himself for doubting her, doubting that she would break her promise. She was not like other humans. Lisa’s loving smile warmed him, as did her hands against his own.

“May I take your coat?” He asked, a knowing smirk on his lips. Lisa chuckled a bit, shrugging off the wool jacket. 

“Yes! Certainly,” she accepted, handing it to him. 

“And would you care for something to drink?” He asked, smirk still in place. Lisa laughed happily, remembering their first meeting. Now things were surely different. She delighted in the realization that her effect on him had not worn off yet. 

“I would, thank you. In a minute.” She smiled and stepped forward. Lisa stroked his arm lovingly.

“I’m so relieved to see you,” Lisa sighed. Vlad quirked a brow.

“Did you think something would happen to me?” He asked. Lisa chuckled.

“No, of course not. I mean that I missed you. Very much, I must admit,” the last words a whisper. Heat rose in her cheeks. 

“I missed you too,” he answered, relieved himself to hear her say these things. The apprehension began to fade away. Lisa pulled him down and kissed him, soft and sweet. Vlad threaded his fingers through her hair and dragged them lightly across her scalp, savoring the feeling. He had longed to have this embrace again and feel her body against his own once more. Her warmth. Her beating heart. It all was so intoxicating and wonderful. It confused Vlad how all it really took for him to bring down his walls with her was a few romantic words and a kiss. It would take others an army to do so. There was a shuffle further down the hall. Feet on carpeting. Lisa opened her eyes and pulled back quickly, startled at the presence of another figure.

“Vlad, there’s someone there,” she whispered hesitantly. He straightened and turned his head.

“Demetry, come,” Vlad beckoned with a wave of his hand. The vampiric servant approached. He handed Lisa’s coat to the hooded figure. The ominous shadowed figure had surprised her slightly. She had not seen such figures around the castle before. Lisa had heard beings moving about the castle several times and heard muffled voices as well, but she had never seen anyone up close. Vlad told her he had banned any of the vampiric servants or others in the castle from going near her chambers or the labs she used. Apparently that was no longer a rule, now.

“Take Miss Lisa’s bags to her room,” he ordered. She looked the man over, searching for his face under the hooded robe, barely perceptible in the low lighting of the entryway. All she could make out was a pair of very pale lips.

“It’s the large one at the end of the West Wing,” she explained quietly, trying to be as pleasant as possible. Demetry bowed deeply and took the bags from her. He silently consented, grabbing her two bags and leaving them.

"My generals are here for a war meeting. The castle will not be as empty as it was, now that I have guests." Lisa hummed.

"I see. When is your meeting?" She asked.

"In about an hour. But I'm sure we will need to meet again throughout the week. They may be here for a few more days," Vlad explained. Lisa nodded.

“Shall we go to the solar room?” Vlad asked. Lisa brought her attention back to him, accepting his extended arm.

“Yes, let’s,” she answered. She walked with him, arm-in-arm, through familiar halls once again. 

“Vlad, I need to say something to you…” Lisa began, sitting down on a loveseat.

“Yes?” He asked as he sat beside her. Lisa’s gaze softened and she placed her hand on his chest.

“I need to apologize to you. Sincerely. I’m sorry I left you like that. And I apologize for being so hard on you… I care so much about you, and I shouldn’t have let my anger get away from me like that. It’s just that I was hurt and scared and… disappointed all at once. I should have been more conscientious of your feelings. I was being a bit selfish.”  
Vlad wanted to make a comment about the selfish nature of all human beings, but he refrained himself.

“I was doubting my own choice to stay here with you and enter into a relationship with you… I was projecting my conflict over that as anger unto you. And I was fearful. I acted inappropriately, I’m realizing that now. I was swept up in my emotions without caring about yours much at all. I have felt so guilty about that in the past couple of months. I know I hurt you.”  
“Lisa, I am sorry as well. I should have been more careful, and I never should have hurt you like that. I let myself get distracted-” he started, but Lisa cut him off.  
“You know that wasn’t really why I was angry, don’t you?”  
“Whatever do you mean? I hurt you.” He scowled.

“Well, yes, but that’s not what really frightened me. It was seeing you that way - your eyes were totally red... You were breathing strangely, like a rabid animal, almost. I’ve never heard your voice like that. It was quite hard for me to see you that way." She paused.

"I said I’m fine with your vampirism, and I am, but it certainly takes some… adjustment. I didn’t like the feeling of you being a predator.” 

“I am a predator, Lisa. You knew that when you first met me, remember?” Vlad responded.

“Of course, I know you are. But I never wanted to be your prey.”

“You are not! You would never be.”

“It seemed as if I was… in that situation. It frightened me so much. I thought maybe your bloodlust would overcome you and you would forget who I am.”

Vlad let out a resigned sigh. 

“Lisa, I would never. I can control myself. I promise you.” 

The words teased the back of his throat again. They were bubbling up. Vlad grappled with himself if he should say them or not. 

“I care for you so much, Lisa. More than anyone. I would never let that happen.”

“How can you be sure it would never happen? What if your bloodlust blinded you to me?”

“Lisa… I am no ordinary vampire. I am not bound to the urges of the simplest of my kind, nor am I so feral. I can restrain myself in any circumstances. And I did, didn’t I?” He probed. Lisa shifted uncomfortably, her next words a whisper.

“You drank my blood. And you did so without my permission.” 

Vlad sighed.

“I was healing your wounds, Lisa. I was not dining on you,” he retorted. His exasperation was showing. Lisa’s expression turned cold. Instantly, Vlad regretted it.

“I apologize for being brash. But if I would have done nothing, it would have been much worse.”

“I want this to work, Vlad. I want our relationship to make it through…” Lisa whispered solemnly. Vlad turned to face her.

“As do I! Lisa. Give me a second chance.”

“I’ve been thinking about that and… our relationship in general, while I have been away.”

Vlad nodded.

“Tell me what you desire, Lisa.” 

“I will, my dear. Firstly, I want to say something good. I love that you treat me as an equal when we are at work together. That you educate me as you would educate a man, and you do not question abilities anymore. I appreciate that so much.” Lisa took his hand in hers.

“And if we are going to be together in other ways, I want you to treat me in that same way. With the same respect and appreciation for my opinions. Like equal partners,” she explained slowly, taking time to let him understand her. Vlad scowled.

“Do you feel as if I have not been respecting you in our personal relationship?” He wondered sadly. Lisa took in a breath.

“You do respect me, but... it’s complicated, Vlad. That is part of the reason I left-”

“Please, explain this to me.” He urged her, eyes wide. He was particularly distressed. Lisa cleared her throat.

“I know you’re trying. That’s wonderful. But - you treat me sometimes as if I am a child... Like I am a little girl in need of your opinions and guidance,” she explained. Vlad’s eyebrows knit together. 

"Well, forgive me if you do not want to be reminded of this fact, Lisa, but I am hundreds of years older than you. Surely you can understand some of my desire to point you in the right path, and to give you advice." Lisa pursed her lips.

"Of course. But it can be too much sometimes. Too intense and overcontrolling."

“What do you mean? Did you not come to me for the very reason of seeking my guidance and opinions?” He asked seriously. Lisa laughed a little, alleviating some of the tension.

“Yes, in medicine. And science. I want your guidance in learning about things. That’s true. But… that doesn’t mean I want you to try to control every single thing that I do. Then I lose my freedom, and I feel trapped. I need to say this now and make sure you understand if we are going to become lovers. There needs to be a line between us. A line that shouldn’t be crossed.” Lisa tried to explain herself. 

“Can you please be more blunt about this?” 

Lisa sighed.

“...You’re not my father,” she said. Vlad made a face and scoffed.

“I am aware of that.” Lisa held up her hand.

“Let me finish. You’re not my father and you cannot tell me what to do. I’m not your little girl to be looked after. I’m not fragile and innocent. Or incapable of doing things on my own. I know you think I am naive, especially because of my age, but that does not give you clearance to dictate my life and what I can or cannot do.”

“When did I ever do that?” Vlad asked.

“You were telling me how to pack my bags! I feel like a child sometimes because of the way you treat me... as if I cannot take care of myself at all. You kept telling me this last winter not to travel outside. That I shouldn’t even go to the market on my own because I could get attacked, or get lost. As if I could not handle going to get groceries a town over. You said you were worried about me traveling in the snow. You buy all my clothes for me. You do these things all the time.” She calmed down near the end, slowing her pace.

“You’re talking about chivalry.” Vlad finally understood, and yet he understood nothing. Lisa nodded.

“Well, I suppose that’s a way to look at it... Chivalry is dead.” 

Vlad shook his head in disbelief.

“You don’t want me to be chivalrous? I do those things because I care about you.” Vlad was taken off guard.

“I know you care about me, and I’m very grateful for that, but it’s not all that simple. I don’t necessarily want to be treated that way.”

“I don’t understand. When I was a knight, centuries ago, that is what we were taught. That’s the way that women even told me they wanted to be treated. There were whole codes for decent and proper behaviors. Modicums for how to act, and how to treat women kindly. I was only trying to do my best to remember how human women want to be treated.” He tried to explain himself.

Lisa chuckled, and moved closer to him. Vlad’s expression was still perplexed.

“Oh, Vlad. I know you are. But this isn’t 1000. Things aren’t the same as they were back then. It’s modern-day. And I am a modern woman. I don’t want to be treated like a little girl.” 

“I see. Things are changing in the world, I suppose… as you have said before.”

"Yes, they are. And I deeply appreciate all that you do for me. But I also need you to learn about the way things are now."

“You want me to see you more independent. You don’t want me to do these little things for you... You want me to let you take care of yourself.” Vlad nodded. 

“Exactly. See, that’s not so hard, is it?” 

Vlad made a strange expression, one that Lisa couldn’t place.

“What’s that face for?” She laughed.

“Do you know where women are treated that way? As equals and without chivalry or decorum?"  
Lisa's eyes went wide in curiosity. 

“Where?” She asked, leaning in.

“In the night world. In my court,” Vlad explained. 

“Really? The female vampires are treated that way?”

“Yes. Some serve as my generals, and they hold equal respect and status as the males in my court. No one doubts their power or their independence. In fact, I remember a woman, decades ago, who became a vampire specifically to become a general for me. She had wanted to lead in the human world, and they had denied her because of their sexism. She was one of the brightest warriors and strategists I have ever encountered. Her talent was completely wasted in the human world… But she flourished in my court. And on the battlefield.”

"I see." Lisa contemplated this idea. She had never even seen a female vampire. So much of his world was still a complete mystery.

“Women have even proven at times to be better leaders and strategizers than men. Women are usually more in tune with their emotions and the emotions of others. This gives them a higher level of sensitivity in manipulation or persuasion, I believe. They are better at sensing what someone will feel about something and how they will react, which is very useful to me. And to everyone. Women are highly respected in my court, and in the night world as a whole. Their role is very different it would be in the human world.”

Lisa thought for a moment, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. She raised her eyebrows.

“That’s very interesting. But... what are you insinuating, Vlad?” 

“It seems as if you would fit in very well in my world. I think you would enjoy it if that is truly how you wish to be treated... Yes, you would flourish in the night world, for certain.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lisa pushed him on, scowling. 

“I want you to know you would be welcomed among my court and my people. I know the human world does not feel this way towards women. They usually shut you out altogether or brand you as a heretic for having opinions."

Lisa thought about her time in the countryside and sighed. 

“Am I wrong?” Vlad asked her, searching her face. Her eyes were cast downwards.

He wasn’t wrong. 

“The human world is very difficult sometimes, and women are not equally respected there yet, but that is precisely why I belong there. I want to make a difference. I want to change things. I want to make the world better for everyone, women included.” Lisa knew this was her conviction in life. It was what she was called to do.

Vlad looked at her with a solemn acceptance.

“I know you do, Lisa… and I wish you the best of luck.” 

“You do?” She looked up to catch his gaze. She held the optimism of youth, and he, the realism of ages. But he wouldn't crush her spirit. He couldn't. It was what he loved about her the most.

“Of course, Lisa. I will respect your wishes, whatever they may be.” He squeezed her hand in his. She smiled widely. 

“Well, that's lovely to hear. I thought you were going to ask to turn me into a vampire for a minute there.” Vlad hummed a noncommital response. His emotions on the subject were deep and they would not be understood by Lisa. He knew this.

“No, that was not my goal. I wanted you to know the truth. About the dark world. I want you to know that we would open our arms for you and accept you as one of our own, should you desire it. You should always know it is an option for you - if you tire of this current crusade. I know you want to change the world of the living, dear, and I respect your dedication. But you should know that there is a world that will accept you for who you already, and you have access to it if you should so wish. You would not need to change anything there to be respected… At the end of the day, Lisa, I want you to be happy. I want you to do whatever makes you happy.” He meant it.

“I am. I’m healing people. I’m saving human lives, that’s precisely what I want to do with my life.”

“And you’ve been doing this for months now in the human world, yes?” He asked her.

“Indeed. I’ve been operating as a doctor, just like I wanted. I would love to tell you all my stories now, and I have many, but I am road weary. I will tell you tomorrow night.” She yawned.

“Of course. Are you happy with this work, though?” Vlad asked her. He could never really understand her fascination with helping human beings. Lisa’s face did not match her words.

“I am happy with my work, yes. I enjoy it.” She answered. 

“And yet you seem sad to me… and a bit frustrated." He saw no point in pretending not to notice this. 

“Vlad. It’s not that simple.” His eyes roamed her form. 

“How so?”

“There are people who try to get in the way of those who want to do good things. The church, and cynics, and people looking to cause trouble. People who like the old ways, or the traditional Chrisitan ways. People who are afraid of change.” Vlad refrained from going on a tirade and forced himself to hear her out.

“But the world is changing, and I have heard of it. In Italy and in Florence… things are changing so much there. And so quickly. I want to be a part of it.” She suddenly perked up, sure of this new revelation she had heard of.

“You want to go to Italy?” He asked her curiously, raising a brow. 

“I want to be a part of the changing world. And I want to bring it back here, to Wallachia... Do you understand?” She asked him, tilting her head. Vlad exhaled. She looked so cute like that, he couldn't really rebuke her if he wanted to. 

“Yes. I understand.” He answered. Lisa looked away from him, letting her gaze drift. 

“That’s what I want to do. I want to make a difference. I don’t want to be a part of the vampire world. That’s not where I belong. I belong among my people, changing things for the better. Making the world better. I want that to be my legacy after I die. I know that people are often sexist, and obtuse, and opposed to changes. That’s why I need to do this. I know my work will mean something. I want to help change the world.”

Vlad’s expression changed from sadness to warmth and awe. He was silent for a moment, and he knew that if he spoke, he would let that little phrase escape his lips, so he kissed her instead. Firmly and sweetly on the lips. He had missed that feeling so much. He had missed her so much. Vlad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“I have never known any human such as you. You face your problems directly, instead of running from them. You don’t shy away in the face of danger. You seek to solve conflicts, rather than creating friction. You spend your time trying to make the world better for everyone else around you, even if it is uncomfortable for you in the process… I have never seen such selflessness.” He ran his thumb over her cheek and her pink lips.

“You are the best of your kind.”

Lisa kissed him earnestly, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking into him completely. They stayed that way for quite a while, caught in each other’s embrace. She had missed it just as much as he had. Something felt right about her life when he was beside her. Perhaps because he was really the only person who truly supported her no matter what. Lisa finally rested her head against his shoulder, absentmindedly running her hand through his hair.

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” He asked.

“For saying that. For accepting me. For being so kind to me.” She kissed his neck. Vlad laughed a little, a deep sound. 

“Kind… I do not think anyone has ever referred to me with that attribute.” Lisa hummed. She supposed the skeletons outside would agree with that statement, if they could talk

“Well, you are kind to me.” Lisa kissed him, "and soon you will be kind to many others." She looked him in the eye boldly, sure of her words. Vlad shook his head.

“You are such a complicated woman, Lisa.” She laughed, bubbly and joyous, and sat up to meet his gaze, mischief in her blue eyes.

“I can keep you interested for a long time, then, my immortal.”

“Indeed.” He ran his hand down her back. 

“Well, that’s good. It seems you have time to spare.”

Vlad chuckled. He rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and accepted the embrace. It felt so good to hold her again, Vlad thought he could never let her go. 

“I miss you so much when you are away. Do you have any idea?” he whispered. Only she could ever hear him say such things.

“I miss you, too. Just as much. Even when I am upset with you.” She cuddled against him. Vlad ran his fingers through her golden hair, untangling her braid.

“What do you want to do, my dear?” He asked her, kissing the top of her head. She sighed happily, playing with the buttons on his lapel.

“Mmm… Take a warm bath,” she groaned happily. 

“With me?” Vlad teased quietly. Lisa turned around to face him, shocked and pleasantly amused. She smiled and then laughed. Vlad chuckled along with her as he watched her face turned pink.

“You never make jokes like that,” she smirked, “Unless it wasn’t a joke.” She moved in closer. Vlad could feel her heartbeat racing faster.

“Chivalry is dead,” he chuckled, “Isn’t that what you said before?” Lisa was very amused by this. She sank back into his arms, this time facing him. 

“I did say that - you’re right…” she played with his goatee, thinking about the concept. She hummed a little bit as he ran his arm down her back. 

“I was joking, Lisa,” he muttered. She raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” She asked. Vlad chuckled.

“I would never expect that from you.”

“But you’d like to?” She asked, running her hand down his chest. Vlad swallowed. He hadn’t expected her to respond quite like this. But then, she always did surprise him. It took him a while to respond.

“Yes,” he admitted, his voice deep. Lisa kissed him, and suddenly Vlad was overwhelmed with desire for her. After a minute she pulled back and hummed in thought. Vlad had no idea what she was about to say.

“Well, I’ll consider that,” she teased, tilting her head to the side, “But in the meantime, you have a court to run, don’t you?” 

Vlad had forgotten all about the meeting. 

“Yes, I do… Damn my generals,” he groaned. Lisa laughed, sliding off of his lap. 

“I’ll see you afterward?” She asked. Vlad nodded.

“Yes. Where shall I find you?” He asked, straightening his jacket. 

“The laboratory. I have so much to get started on,” she noted happily. Vlad kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! That's all I ask!


End file.
